


Unconcerned

by Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Descriptive Screenplay Format, Episode: s03e07 The Castle of Fyrien, Friendship, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg/pseuds/Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg
Summary: Alternate ending to “The Castle of Fyrien”. What if Merlin’s “Help, the Prince has escaped” ploy hadn’t worked? Just how hard has Morgana’s heart truly become? Did she urge Cenred and Morgause to kill Arthur quickly solely out of fear that delaying might facilitate his escape? Or was there some feeble ghost of a misgiving niggling deep down in her long-dormant conscience?





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT: If you have creators' styles/"work skins" automatically hidden, I recommend that you[turn the one for this story back on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266069/chapters/18937981?style=creator). It'll be very hard to follow otherwise.**
> 
> This story was inspired by the difficult to interpret expression on Morgana’s face during episode 3x07 in response to Morgause’s sinister little comment about Cenred having his “methods”. Let’s just say it got me wondering …
> 
> To avoid any confusion, I should tell you from the start what this story isn’t:  
>  1) It’s not Arthur/Morgana romance – implied, one-sided or otherwise.  
>  2) It’s not an attempt to justify Morgana or to make her appear nicer than she is at this point in the actual show.  
>  3) It’s not an in-depth analysis of Morgana’s internal thoughts. It’s written in screenplay format, so all thoughts and feelings are shown as they would be in an actual episode: through what the characters say (or don’t say) and how they say it (tone, word choice, facial expressions, body language, etc.).
> 
> What this story is is an honest extrapolation of how canon Morgana might have reacted if Cenred and Morgause’s plans had gotten further than they did in the actual episode.
> 
> INT. = interior  
>  EXT. = exterior
> 
> **Font Options:** [Times New Roman (12pt)](), Times New Roman (14pt), Lucida Sans, Courier

MERLIN

 

“UNCONCERNED”

 

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (DUNGEON CELL) – DAY

 

Merlin pounds on the iron cell door.

 

MERLIN

(shouting frantically)

HELP!

(with increased urgency)

_QUICK!_

 

He pounds on the door again. Hurried footsteps can be heard on the other side. The centre hatch is wrenched open, and a guard in a shemagh head scarf peers through.

 

MERLIN

(through the hatch)

The Prince has escaped!

 

Confused, the guard peers around the cell through the hatch, then, starting to panic, makes to open the door.

 

A VOICE

Not so fast.

 

A second guard has appeared behind the first. He glares suspiciously at Merlin through the hatch.

 

SECOND GUARD

(trying to see past Merlin into the cell)

If your master has escaped, why are you so quick to tell us? We’re your captors, not your allies.

 

MERLIN

(thinking quickly)

Because – he – ran off and left me here! If he thinks I’m gonna stay loyal to him after that, he can think again! Quick, I’ll show you where he got out. If you hurry you can still catch him, and serve him right for leaving without me!

 

The first guard reaches for the door latch again, but the second guard stays his hand.

 

SECOND GUARD

If you know where he got out, why haven’t you followed him?

 

MERLIN

Because – it’s – too high up! I tried to climb up there, but I couldn’t! And instead of helping me, he just looked down at me and laughed. And then he took off! A man like that deserves everything your king’s got planned for him, so far as I’m concerned! Now hurry and get after him before it’s too late!

 

The first guard tries to open the cell yet again, only to be stopped once more.

 

FIRST GUARD

It can’t hurt to check!

 

SECOND GUARD

Weren’t you listening to the – to the warning we were given?

(turning to Merlin)

We had it from a – reliable source – that Prince Arthur was certain to try and carry out some half-baked escape plan.

 

FIRST GUARD

(looking through the hatch into the cell again)

Yeah, and he’s succeeded! He’s not in there. Look!

 

Once again the second guard stops the first guard from reaching for the latch.

 

SECOND GUARD

We were also warned, that whatever we did, we were not to open this door under any circumstances, until ordered by King Cenred himself.

 

MERLIN

Fine, then, don’t even check! And see if I care when Cenred has you both strung up for standing around and doing nothing while the Prince swaggers on back to Camelot!

 

FIRST GUARD

(panicking)

I’m going after him! I don’t care what you say!

 

The first guard has his hand on the latch before the second guard wrestles him away.

 

SECOND GUARD

You idiot! Prince Arthur hasn’t gone anywhere! This is all a trick to get us to open the door so they can try and overpower us.

(to Merlin)

I know for a _fact_ that there’s no way out of that cell.

 

MERLIN

Are you willing to bet your life on that?

 

FIRST GUARD

He’s not in there! I’ve looked!

 

SECOND GUARD

(to Merlin)

I’m willing to bet, that even as we speak, your precious Prince Arthur is –

(suddenly sticking his head all the way through the hatch and looking to his right)

– _standing behind the door!_

 

There’s no one there.

 

The guard’s head snaps quickly to his left. There’s nothing there but an empty corner.

 

MERLIN

(smug)

I _told_ you he had escaped.

 

Head still stuck through the door, the guard looks up at Merlin with the first traces of worry in his eyes.

 

But then they narrow again in suspicion.

 

SECOND GUARD

Climbed up the walls to escape, did he? I think rather … he climbed up the walls … to hide on the ceiling!

 

The guard twists his neck around and looks up at the roof.

 

Wedged between two rafters, pressed against an iron grating, and looking extremely put out, is Arthur.

 

The guard grins up at him triumphantly.

 

Suddenly, Arthur lets go. He lands on his feet about a metre from the cell door and makes a lunge for the guard’s head. The guard tries to yank his head out of the hatchway, but Arthur manages to grasp a hold of a fistful of his head scarf.

 

The two of them grapple for a moment, but then the guard manages to wrench himself away, leaving Arthur with nothing but an empty scarf.

 

Arthur lunges for the hatch, but it’s slammed shut before he can get his arm through. He tries to slam it back open, but one of the guards is already latching it in place.

 

Arthur kicks the door furiously as the guards’ footsteps retreat away from the cell. Arthur and Merlin are left alone in silence.

 

Arthur turns to Merlin and throws the empty head scarf at him in frustration. It bounces off Merlin’s chest, and he catches it unthinkingly.

 

ARTHUR

You _idiot!_

 

He steps up close to Merlin and whacks him across the back of the head.

 

MERLIN

(rubbing his head)

_Ouch!_ How’s it _my_ fault the plan didn’t work?

 

ARTHUR

_All_ you had to do was put on a convincing _act_. _I_ had the hard part!

 

MERLIN

(affronted)

I did the best I could! That first bloke believed me! If it had just been him we’d be out of here! It’s not my fault the second guard had more brains.

 

ARTHUR

More brains than _you_ , certainly.

 

MERLIN

(slightly shrill)

What more could I have done?

 

ARTHUR

(taking a step back)

Oh, you’re right, Merlin, I’m sorry. It was _my_ fault.

 

Merlin looks surprised but pleased.

 

ARTHUR

I should have known better than to put my trust in your _acting abilities_! For you to be able to pull the wool over somebody’s eyes about _anything_ , they’d have to be _completely brain dead_!

 

MERLIN

Oh, yeah? Well – you – just – remember you said that … for _future reference._

 

Arthur scowls and cuffs Merlin across the back of the head again.

 

MERLIN

(whining)

_Ouch!_ Will you stop that? It _hurts_!

 

Arthur lets out a derisive laugh.

 

ARTHUR

(taking a step towards Merlin)

Oh, you think _that_ hurts, do you? Well, then, you just wait –

(shoving Merlin backwards)

– until they start _torturing_ you!

 

MERLIN

(gulping)

But I thought – I thought you said they were only planning on torturing _you_?

 

ARTHUR

Well, you had just better hope that that’s true, because _so help me_ , Merlin, if Cenred gets it into his head that he can better make me talk by forcing me to watch while he tortures you, then as soon as they’re done with you, I’m going to _torture you myself_!

 

Merlin scratches his head, unsure what to make of this.

 

MERLIN

(brow furrowed)

Run that by me again?

 

Arthur scowls. Merlin raises the guard’s head scarf in front of his face like a shield.

 

Arthur just scowls again and starts looking around the cell.

 

ARTHUR

(looking up at the iron grating that bars the only opening in the stone roof)

There’s _got_ to be a way out of here …

 

A VOICE

(from behind the cell door)

Oh, there _is_.

 

The hatch in the door clangs back open, but this time it’s Cenred who looks through.

 

CENRED

But unfortunately for you, Arthur Pendragon, that way out is _death_.

(sneering)

And even _more_ unfortunately for you, you won’t be getting to avail yourself of it for quite some time.

 

Cenred steps back from the hatch and addresses some unseen guards.

 

CENRED

Bring him.

 

Merlin drops the head scarf and moves to stand in front of Arthur.

 

MERLIN

If you want Arthur, you’ll have to get through me first.

 

Cenred laughs. Arthur raises his eyes to the ceiling.

 

ARTHUR

(exasperated)

Don’t be an _idiot_ , Merlin.

 

Arthur steps forwards and shoves Merlin behind him.

 

ARTHUR

Just go … sit down, all right? The last thing we need is you trying to be a hero.

 

Arthur tries to shove Merlin towards the wall, but Merlin doesn’t budge.

 

ARTHUR

(in a vicious undertone)

I _meant_ what I said just now.

 

CENRED

No, no, that’s quite all right. He can come too. I _love_ an audience.

 

Cenred jerks his head at his guards, and a loud clanging rings out as they unlatch the cell.

 

Arthur glares at Merlin. Merlin stands his ground beside his master, scared but defiant.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – DAY

 

Morgana and Morgause stand alone in the dusty throne room. They’re both silent. Morgana is listening intently for something.

 

A stifled yell sounds from somewhere beyond the aged wooden doors.

 

MORGANA

(frowning)

Is that _Merlin_? What’s Cenred brought him up for?

 

MORGAUSE

(shrugging)

Cenred’s always been a showman. Perhaps he wanted to make the boy watch.

 

Morgana strains her ears even harder. Just audible through the thick wood of the doors, a dull thud is heard, but nothing more.

 

Morgause watches Morgana’s expression as she listens. Morgause frowns.

 

MORGAUSE

You seem troubled, Sister?

 

MORGANA

I just want this to be over. I’ll rest easy again when I know that Arthur is dead and my path to the throne is clear.

 

MORGAUSE

The more we learn from Arthur about Camelot’s defences, the clearer your path to the throne will be.

 

MORGANA

(softly)

Of course …

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – LATER

 

Morgana and Morgause still stand together in the same spot, listening.

 

Several moments pass in silence. Morgana frowns, straining her ears.

 

And then a swishing sound cuts through the silence, like something long and thin slicing through the air. It’s followed by the unmistakable crack of a whip finding its mark.

 

Morgana flinches, but then she tries to cover up the movement by stretching out her arms as though she’s merely trying to ward off muscle stiffness. Morgause frowns again.

 

MORGAUSE

What’s wrong, Sister?

 

MORGANA

(pointedly ignoring the continued sounds of the whip)

Nothing. I just … I don’t see the point to this, that’s all. Arthur’s never going to talk. He’d rather die in agony than tell Cenred anything that might endanger his precious Camelot.

 

MORGAUSE

(smiling)

Then die in agony he shall.

(watching Morgana closely)

Does that not please you, Sister?

 

MORGANA

(quickly)

Of course it does.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – LATER

 

Morgause has taken a seat on the throne. Morgana still stands as before.

 

The sounds of the whip have died away, and Morgana listens hard once again.

 

For a long while, there’s nothing, and then another stifled yell that clearly comes from Merlin, and then more silence.

 

Moments later there’s a muffled, echoing clang, like metal hitting stone. It echoes into more silence.

 

And then, unmuffled even by the stone walls and the heavy doors, comes a short, sharp cry of pain, quickly stifled, but the voice is unmistakably Arthur’s, not Merlin’s.

 

Morgause sits up on the throne and smiles.

 

MORGAUSE

It seems our prince has finally found his voice. It’s a start …

 

MORGANA

(grimacing)

There’s a far cry from screaming in pain to laying bare all of Camelot’s secrets.

 

MORGAUSE

Patience, Sister … these things take time.

 

There’s another cry of pain, which Morgana pretends not to hear.

 

MORGANA

And the more time we spend doing this, the less time until Uther realises his son’s gone missing and sends the Knights of Camelot out to look for him.

 

MORGAUSE

Uther doesn’t even know which direction Arthur took. He’ll never think to look here.

 

MORGANA

Uther may not, but that doesn’t mean there’s no one in Camelot who will. Merlin’s sure to have told Gaius, for one. And Gaius will tell Uther.

 

MORGAUSE

(unworried)

But not for _days_. We have plenty of time.

 

Arthur cries out again, and it’s more drawn out this time. Morgana’s mouth hardens, and she fixes her eyes on a shield on the opposite wall. As Merlin’s muffled voice rings out, shouting something incoherent, Morgause rises from the throne and moves towards Morgana, a troubled look on her face.

 

MORGAUSE

Sister … you aren’t … feeling _sorry_ for him … are you?

 

MORGANA

For who? Arthur?

 

Morgana forces a stony look onto her face as another scream of pain echoes from behind the closed doors.

 

MORGANA

(a little too quickly)

Of course not.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – LATER

 

Morgana and Morgause are sitting side by side on the animal-skin rug at the foot of the throne.

 

Another scream comes from beyond the doors, more agonised this time, yet somehow weaker.

 

MORGANA

(sighing)

How much longer must this go on?

 

MORGAUSE

As long as it takes to gather all the information we need.

 

MORGANA

I bet Arthur still hasn’t told Cenred a single thing! Exactly what information does he want from him anyway?

 

MORGAUSE

Only every last ounce of knowledge Arthur has to give.

 

MORGANA

(talking louder to cover up the next drawn-out scream)

I could have got more information out of Arthur myself with a few dazzling smiles and cleverly worded questions than Cenred will get like this.

 

MORGAUSE

The information you have provided us has always been invaluable, Sister, but Arthur commands the Knights of Camelot; he knows things that you don’t, things you couldn’t ask him without arousing suspicion.

 

MORGANA

Arthur’s not a very suspicious person, especially of me, but he is stubborn. He won’t talk, no matter what Cenred does to him.

 

MORGAUSE

Everyone has a breaking point.

 

MORGANA

He’ll die first. It makes more sense just to kill him outright. Why waste so much time and effort?

 

Arthur screams again. Morgana sighs and looks at her knees.

 

MORGAUSE

(watching Morgana carefully)

What fun is there in killing him quickly?

 

Morgana opens her mouth, doesn’t seem to have an answer, and closes it again.

 

MORGAUSE

(in a low voice)

You _are_ feeling sorry for him, aren’t you, Sister?

 

MORGANA

Of course not. Any affection I once had for Arthur died a long time ago. Did I not bring him to you so you could kill him?

 

Arthur screams again, and Morgana looks away from Morgause.

 

MORGAUSE

Why, then, do you seem so distressed?

 

MORGANA

I’m not distressed, I’m _impatient_. Every moment we keep Arthur alive is a moment too long. Even now Merlin could be plotting an escape.

 

MORGAUSE

What can a servant boy do?

 

MORGANA

He’s thwarted our plans before. He –

 

Arthur screams, and Morgana falls silent. Morgause frowns.

 

MORGANA

I just want Arthur dead, that’s all, not …

 

MORGAUSE

You want him dead, but you don’t want him to suffer?

 

MORGANA

That’s not what I said.

 

MORGAUSE

Then why do you flinch every time he screams?

 

MORGANA

I’m not _flinching_.

 

Arthur screams again. The muscles in Morgana’s jaw tighten.

 

MORGAUSE

Do you not think he deserves this?

 

MORGANA

(without conviction)

Of course I do.

 

MORGAUSE

Remember what he is, Sister. Remember what he and his father have done to our kind.

 

MORGANA

(with genuine malice)

How could I forget?

 

Arthur screams, and Morgana makes a valiant attempt at a smirk, but somehow it comes out as a grimace.

 

MORGAUSE

You must not forget, Sister, that if Arthur knew who you truly are – that you have magic – he would see you killed without so much as batting an eyelash.

 

Morgana hesitates a second too long before answering.

 

MORGANA

I know that.

 

MORGAUSE

Do not let his professed affection for you now cloud that knowledge, Sister. We discussed this at length during our year together. I would not have let you go back to Camelot unless I thought you were ready.

 

MORGANA

Sometimes I wish you hadn’t. That year we spent together was one of the happiest of my life. You can’t know how freeing it was not to have to pretend any more. I wouldn’t have agreed to go back at all if you hadn’t made me see how necessary it is to take Uther down.

 

MORGAUSE

And Arthur.

 

Arthur screams. Morgana forces herself to look steely.

 

MORGANA

And Arthur.

 

MORGAUSE

He does not love you. Not the _real_ you. What Arthur loves is a shadow – a pretence. I love you for what you _are_ , Sister. Arthur loves you for what he _thinks_ you are.

 

MORGANA

I know that. He is nothing to me.

 

Arthur screams again, and Morgana tries for another smirk. This time she manages it.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – LATER

 

Morgana and Morgause are standing near the throne again. There’s silence outside the room. Morgana is listening intently again.

 

Footsteps can be heard now, some retreating, and a single set approaching.

 

The doors swing open and Cenred enters. He’s wiping his hands on a piece of white cloth.

 

MORGANA

(to Cenred)

So?

(when Cenred just keeps wiping his hands)

Is Arthur dead?

 

CENRED

(throwing the cloth aside)

Not yet.

 

MORGANA

Has he told you anything?

 

CENRED

Not yet.

 

MORGANA

So you’ve accomplished _nothing_.

 

MORGAUSE

Patience, Sister.

(to Cenred)

Why have you stopped?

 

Cenred crosses over to the throne and sits down on it, stretching leisurely.

 

CENRED

I thought he could use some time to mull things over.

(almost as an afterthought)

Besides … my torturers seem to be suffering from a string of bad luck today.

 

MORGAUSE

What do you mean?

 

CENRED

Just one thing after another, really. Best way to combat these things is to let them burn themselves out – hope we have better luck tomorrow.

 

MORGAUSE

(growing impatient)

What _happened_?

 

CENRED

Well, first Leodgar missed and hit the wall instead of Arthur. Broke every bone in his fist. Then Alred somehow managed to get tangled up in his own whip … Osmond burnt himself on the fire iron … It was strange … Somehow the heat managed to travel all the way down to the end he was holding … Then, of course, there was the moment when Arthur’s chains broke, shortly followed by Raynar’s neck – although that second bit was less due to bad luck and more due to Arthur swinging the end of the broken chain around his neck and … _yanking_.

 

MORGANA

(grudgingly impressed)

Typical Arthur.

 

CENRED

Yes, well, Wulfric made him regret it … although perhaps not as much as Wulfric himself regretted tripping face first into the fire pit … He probably won’t survive the night …

 

MORGAUSE

It sounds to me as though your men suffer from incompetence, Cenred, not bad luck.

 

CENRED

I’ve got the situation under control.

 

MORGANA

It doesn’t sound like it. I still say we should kill Arthur now and be done with it. If you couldn’t get anything out of him all day, a night in the cells won’t change that. And leaving him alive overnight just gives him another chance to escape.

 

CENRED

(laughing)

He’s in no state to escape.

 

MORGANA

He had no trouble snapping your man’s neck.

 

CENRED

He got lucky.

 

MORGAUSE

Worry not, Sister. Arthur won’t escape.

 

MORGANA

He won’t talk, either. You’re wasting your time.

 

CENRED

You may call today a waste, but I say we’ve weakened him. Tomorrow –

 

MORGANA

Tomorrow will be no different from today.

 

CENRED

But you’re forgetting, Morgana, I have plenty of cards left to play. Tomorrow, I think I’ll use the servant boy … It’s as you said, they do seem to share a strange bond.

(chuckling)

You should have seen the way the boy was fighting my guards today, trying to get to his precious Arthur … Tomorrow we’ll find out just how much Arthur will do for him … And once he’s died a slow, agonising death … I’ll start on the girl. Just how much pain do you think Arthur will be able to stand seeing her in? By the time I’m finished, Arthur will be begging to tell me his secrets.

 

Morgana has no answer.

 

MORGAUSE

And if Cenred fails, I have methods of my own. One way or another, we’ll make the Prince talk.

 

Morgana nods tersely, her expression unreadable.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (DUNGEON CELL) – NIGHT

 

The cell door slams open and Arthur is thrown roughly inside, followed by Merlin.

 

The door clangs shut, and Merlin picks himself up, but Arthur stays where he is.

 

MERLIN

Arthur?

 

Merlin drops down beside Arthur, but he seems afraid to touch him. Arthur’s no longer wearing his chainmail from before, just his red linen shirt, but it’s ragged and redder in places than it should be.

 

MERLIN

(gingerly touching Arthur’s shoulder)

Arthur … Arthur, are you …?

 

Merlin tries to blink the tears out of his eyes. He lets go of Arthur and reaches up to wipe them away but sees he’s got blood on his fingers. He uses the other hand.

 

Arthur stirs.

 

MERLIN

Arthur?

 

ARTHUR

(barely audible)

Merlin …

 

MERLIN

I’m here.

 

He gently touches Arthur’s shoulder again. Arthur rolls over, trying to look at Merlin, but he winces as his back hits the rough floor of the cell. He grabs Merlin’s arm, trying to pull himself up.

 

MERLIN

Don’t try to get up.

 

ARTHUR

(groggily)

Merlin … Merlin …

 

MERLIN

(grasping Arthur’s arm)

What is it?

 

ARTHUR

(weakly)

Merlin, we … we need …

 

MERLIN

What do we need, Arthur?

 

Arthur’s eyes flicker open and he looks straight into Merlin’s eyes.

 

ARTHUR

We need a new escape plan.

 

Merlin laughs through his tears.

 

MERLIN

(grinning)

I’ll get right on it.

 

ARTHUR

Excellent … Tell me how it goes …

 

And then he blacks out.

 

Merlin climbs to his feet, looking determined. He faces the door, and raises his hand.

 

MERLIN

_Tospringe._

 

Nothing happens.

 

Merlin wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, and then he musters all his willpower.

 

MERLIN

_Tospringe!_

 

A golden fire blazes in Merlin’s determined eyes, and the cell door creaks open.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – NIGHT

 

Morgana and Morgause stand alone again.

 

MORGAUSE

Shall I show you to your chambers, Sister?

 

Morgana nods distractedly. Morgause sighs.

 

MORGAUSE

You aren’t feeling sorry for Arthur again, are you?

 

MORGANA

(heatedly)

No.

 

MORGAUSE

One of the others, then? Perhaps the boy, Merlin? You told me you once considered him a friend.

 

MORGANA

That was before he tried to poison me. I’m more than happy for him to die as slowly and painfully as possible.

 

MORGAUSE

The girl, then? Guinevere?

 

MORGANA

I knew she was to die when I brought her here …

 

MORGAUSE

Do not forget, she is loyal to Camelot. That makes her our enemy.

 

MORGANA

I know. And if her death can aid our cause … We’re at war. Harsh measures are necessary … but … what if it all comes to nothing? What if Cenred tortures Gwen and Arthur still won’t talk? He’ll think of the people of Camelot, and what if he decides that he can’t trade their lives to spare one girl pain, even if it is Gwen? I don’t mind being cruel for a purpose, but why be _unnecessarily_ cruel? Is Arthur’s information even worth all this?

 

MORGAUSE

If it can help us take Camelot? Of course it is. And given what he’s been willing to endure so far to protect what he knows … that speaks for itself.

 

MORGANA

I doubt Arthur would tell Cenred where to find _gaia berries_ under torture. Don’t mistake his stubbornness for anything else. I fear the more Cenred pushes him, the harder his resolve will become.

 

MORGAUSE

You give him too much credit, Morgana.

 

MORGANA

I’m not giving him _credit_. I just know what he’s like.

(lowering her voice)

You said you had other methods of finding out what Arthur knows? Magical methods? Why not use them now? Why waste time on Cenred’s crude techniques?

 

MORGAUSE

I think Cenred might start to question our alliance if I didn’t let him have _some_ of the fun.

(when Morgana opens her mouth to protest)

Sister, there _are_ magical methods of interrogation that are virtually foolproof, but alas, at this time, I don’t have them at my disposal. The methods available to me work best on more vulnerable victims. After Arthur has seen all his friends die cruelly at Cenred’s hand, that’s when he’ll be most susceptible to my magic, and that’s when I’ll extract everything that’s left, everything Cenred has failed to obtain.

 

MORGANA

(sighing)

I just hope Arthur’s information is worth it … Frankly, I’d rather be doing this to _Uther_. He’s the _true_ enemy. Arthur’s nothing but a witless pawn who chases blindly after his father’s every whim.

 

MORGAUSE

Sister, after we take Camelot, Uther will be yours to do with as you please.

 

Morgana cheers up considerably at this prospect.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (DUNGEON CELL) – NIGHT

 

The cell door stands open and light floods inside. Merlin kneels beside Arthur.

 

MERLIN

Arthur. Arthur, wake up.

 

He taps Arthur on the shoulder, but doesn’t seem to want to shake him for fear of hurting him.

 

MERLIN

(holding out his hand over Arthur)

_Ic awrece þe._

 

Merlin’s eyes flare with golden fire and Arthur’s shoot open.

 

MERLIN

We need to go.

 

Arthur gives Merlin a faint smile.

 

ARTHUR

You’re right. We do.

 

He closes his eyes again.

 

MERLIN

We need to go _now_ , Arthur.

 

ARTHUR

(his eyes still closed)

We have to get the door open first …

 

MERLIN

It’s open. Look.

 

Arthur’s eyes flutter open tiredly. He looks unbelievingly at Merlin. He turns his head to look towards the door, and then he jolts awake properly. He pushes himself up with his elbows, trying to ignore the pain.

 

ARTHUR

(weakly)

How?

 

MERLIN

I’ll explain later. Can you stand?

 

ARTHUR

Of course.

 

Merlin waits.

 

MERLIN

Are you _going_ to?

 

Arthur tries to push himself the rest of the way up but almost falls back again. Merlin grabs his arm and steadies him.

 

MERLIN

Let me help.

 

Merlin pulls Arthur’s arm around his shoulder and hauls him to his feet. Arthur lets out a gasp of pain.

 

MERLIN

I’m sorry.

 

ARTHUR

(breathless)

I’m fine.

 

MERLIN

Do you think you can walk?

 

Arthur nods.

 

Merlin helps Arthur towards the door.

 

ARTHUR

The guards.

 

MERLIN

Took care of them.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (DUNGEON CORRIDOR) – CONTINUOUS

 

Merlin and Arthur emerge from the cell. Two guards lie sprawled on the ground. Arthur blinks at them as though trying to clear his vision.

 

ARTHUR

Who did this?

 

MERLIN

(sounding slightly offended)

_I_ did.

 

ARTHUR

(sceptically)

You?

(disbelieving pause)

_How?_

 

MERLIN

I –

(sighing resignedly)

I managed to steal a set of keys from one of the guards who was restraining me while they were –

(pauses uncomfortably)

– you know. And then I just … bided my time, unlocked the door, sneaked up on the guards from behind, and knocked them out.

 

ARTHUR

(disbelieving)

_You_ did? By yourself?

 

MERLIN

_Yes._

 

ARTHUR

Wow … I never knew you had it in you to show that kind of initiative.

 

MERLIN

One day you’re going to realise that I’m actually an incredibly competent person.

 

Arthur lets out a laugh, then winces.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin, please. Don’t make me laugh. It hurts too much.

 

Merlin helps Arthur along the stone corridor.

 

ARTHUR

We have to find the others. Any idea where they might be?

 

MERLIN

Probably in the cell around the corner, where the other guard was.

 

ARTHUR

Was?

 

MERLIN

I took care of him too.

 

They round a corner, and sure enough a third guard is lying unconscious on the ground.

 

ARTHUR

(dazedly)

Are you sure I’m not just hallucinating all this?

 

MERLIN

Not unless we’re sharing the same hallucination.

 

Arthur lets go of Merlin and stumbles towards a second cell door near the fallen guard. He falls against it and fumbles with the latch.

 

ARTHUR

I don’t suppose you managed to steal a key for this one too?

 

Merlin looks down at the guard but doesn’t see any keys. He steps up to examine the door.

 

MERLIN

I don’t think there’s a key. It just unlatches, look.

 

Arthur takes an unsteady step backwards and shakes his head, trying to clear it.

 

ARTHUR

But you said –?

 

MERLIN

Our door was different.

 

Merlin doesn’t give Arthur time to think about it. He presses the latch and the door swings open.

 

Gwen and Elyan are huddled together inside the cell.

 

GWEN

(delighted)

Merlin!

(looking over Merlin’s shoulder and catching sight of Arthur)

Arthur!

 

Without thinking, she rushes past Merlin and throws her arms around Arthur.

 

His knees give out under the added weight and he nearly falls. Gwen only just manages to catch a hold of him. He slumps against her.

 

GWEN

(scared)

Arthur, what’s wrong?

 

ARTHUR

(struggling to stand on his own again)

Nothing. I’m fine.

 

Once she’s fairly certain Arthur’s not going to fall again, she gingerly lets go of him. She looks down at her arms to see that her sleeves are smeared with blood. It stands out far more vividly against her white shirt than his red one.

 

Her eyes widen in horror, and she looks up at Arthur and takes in his dishevelled appearance.

 

GWEN

(distraught)

What happened?

 

ARTHUR

Hmm?

(swaying slightly where he stands)

Oh, this … It’s nothing. Looks worse than it actually is.

 

She reaches out and takes him gently by the arms, because he looks as though he might fall again at any moment.

 

GWEN

(her eyes starting to fill with tears)

Arthur …

 

Arthur looks groggily at Elyan, who’s standing behind Merlin, then into the cell, then all around him.

 

ARTHUR

Where’s Morgana?

 

GWEN

(looking around too)

She’s not with you?

 

Arthur shakes his head, suddenly looking more alert.

 

ARTHUR

She must be somewhere else. We have to go.

 

He reaches down and takes the unconscious guard’s sword, somehow managing to straighten up again without falling. It’s as though Morgana’s absence has given him a sudden rush of adrenaline.

 

ARTHUR

Come on.

 

He leads the way down the corridor, barely even stumbling.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – NIGHT

 

A warning bell begins to toll and Morgana and Morgause look up.

 

MORGANA

What’s happened?

 

Cenred bursts into the throne room.

 

CENRED

Arthur. He’s escaped …

 

MORGANA

(incensed)

I _told_ you!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (UPPER CORRIDOR) – NIGHT

 

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Elyan round a corner as the warning bell begins to toll.

 

MERLIN

They know we’ve escaped.

 

ARTHUR

You three run for the horses. Ride straight for Camelot and don’t look back.

 

MERLIN

Us _three_? What about you?

 

ARTHUR

I have to find Morgana.

 

MERLIN

Don’t be ridiculous! You’re in no state to be wandering around the castle on your own. You’ll be caught. We _all_ have to get out of here _now_!

 

ARTHUR

(adamant)

I’m not leaving without Morgana, Merlin.

 

GWEN

Then we’ll come with you.

 

ARTHUR

(insistent)

_No._ I’m not endangering all of us. Besides, one alone stands a better chance of moving through the castle undetected than all four of us.

 

MERLIN

Not if it’s you! You can barely stay standing.

 

ARTHUR

All the more reason for you three to go on. I would only slow you down.

 

GWEN

(desperately)

_Arthur_ –

 

ARTHUR

I’ve got a lifetime of training and experience functioning while physically compromised. I can free Morgana. Now, _go!_ Maybe we’ll catch up to you on the road. If not, we’ll see you back in Camelot. We haven’t got time to stand around arguing. _Go!_

 

Gwen still hesitates. Arthur grasps her by the shoulder.

 

ARTHUR

Please.

 

Gwen nods. Arthur lets go of her and moves away down the corridor. Elyan coaxes Gwen in the opposite direction. Merlin stays where he is.

 

MERLIN

(to Gwen and Elyan)

Good luck.

 

Gwen turns back to him, questioning.

 

MERLIN

Well, I’m going after him, obviously.

 

Gwen smiles.

 

GWEN

Bring him back safe, Merlin. Him _and_ Morgana.

 

Merlin falters for a moment, then nods. He and Gwen and Elyan move off in opposite directions.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (CORRIDOR) – NIGHT

 

Arthur moves carefully along the corridor. He comes to an open doorway, halts beside it and listens. There’s nothing to be heard.

 

Arthur hesitates for a moment, as though worried what he might find. Then he steels himself and ducks around the doorpost.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (STONE CHAMBER) – CONTINUOUS

 

Arthur peers through the doorway into the chamber.

 

It’s almost bare except for a long chain suspended from the roof, ending in a set of manacles dangling about seven or eight feet above the ground. The stones beneath are splattered with something dark.

 

Lying nearby is a chain similar to the one hanging from the ceiling, but it’s been snapped in two near the middle. Further off there’s a raised stone pit beneath a shaft in the roof. An assortment of iron rods protrude over its edge.

 

There’s not a person in sight.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (CORRIDOR) – CONTINUOUS

 

Arthur backs away from the doorway, looking relieved. He continues on down a narrow adjoining corridor opposite the chamber.

 

At the far end of the corridor, Merlin creeps around a corner, careful not to be seen by Arthur. As he passes the doorway to the chamber he glances inside and gives an involuntary shudder, before inching towards the corridor opposite.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (ANTECHAMBER TO THRONE ROOM) – NIGHT

 

Arthur peers around a corner into the narrow antechamber. Two soldiers stand guard by the doors to the throne room. Arthur grimaces and raises his sword.

 

He darts around the corner. The guards take a moment to recover from the shock, but Arthur, too noble, as always, for his own good, waits until they’ve drawn their swords to strike.

 

Arthur’s outnumbered two to one and in considerably less than prime condition, but the guards are still no match for him. Soon he’s knocked them both to the ground.

 

As the second guard falls, Arthur staggers for a moment, short of breath, but he quickly shakes it off. He hurls himself at the doors to the throne room.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (THRONE ROOM) – CONTINUOUS

 

Arthur bursts through the doors.

 

Cenred stands holding a sword to Morgana’s throat. He has a second sword pointed at Arthur.

 

Arthur hesitates a moment, then raises his sword, swaying a little as he inches forwards.

 

ARTHUR

Let her go.

 

Cenred laughs.

 

CENRED

Or what?

(loosening his grip on Morgana and pushing her off to the side)

Look at yourself. You can barely keep your feet.

 

Arthur takes advantage of Cenred’s moment of overconfidence and lunges at him. Cenred only just manages to parry the blow. He yanks Morgana in front of him again and tightens his grip on the sword at her throat.

 

CENRED

One more step and she dies.

 

MORGANA

(to Cenred)

Please don’t hurt me.

 

Arthur stands still, sword poised.

 

ARTHUR

(circling to the side but not moving forwards)

You’re a coward, Cenred. You always were. Are you still afraid to fight me? Even now?

 

Cenred only chuckles.

 

CENRED

It’s cowards that survive, Arthur. Now, put down your sword.

 

Arthur does no such thing. Cenred jerks the sword closer to Morgana’s neck. She winces.

 

There’s a sound of footsteps and Morgause suddenly materialises from behind a pillar.

 

MORGAUSE

Do as he says.

 

Arthur looks up at her as she approaches, blindsided. Morgana’s eyes dart fearfully in the direction of the voice, as though she didn’t know Morgause was there all along.

 

MORGAUSE

(to Arthur)

You seem surprised.

 

Arthur recovers himself, swinging his sword back around and aiming it at Morgause.

 

ARTHUR

Hardly.

(raising the sword higher)

I know what you’re capable of.

 

Unnoticed, Merlin pokes his head around the door.

 

MORGAUSE

(standing in front of Cenred and Morgana)

Oh, you have no idea.

 

Arthur keeps his sword held high, his expression undaunted, but he sways a little where he stands. Morgause smiles.

 

MORGAUSE

I would just kill you now, but … it seems a shame to let all Cenred’s hard work go to waste.

(lifting her hand)

_Ic edcwice þin cwealmnesse._

 

Arthur gives a strangled cry, his sword clatters to the ground, and he falls to his knees.

 

Hidden behind the door, Merlin recoils slightly, unsure what to do.

 

Morgause smirks. Cenred relaxes the sword at Morgana’s neck. Morgause raises her hand once more.

 

MORGAUSE

_Gehæfte!_

 

Golden fire flares in Morgause’s eyes, and ropes snake through the air towards Arthur.

 

Behind the door, Merlin leaps into action.

 

MERLIN

_Miere þa rapas!_

 

Merlin’s eyes burn brighter than Morgause’s.

 

The ropes explode outwards with such force that the whole room shakes and the ceiling cracks, raining chunks of rock down on the room’s occupants. Morgause, Cenred and Morgana are blasted backwards. Arthur, already on his knees, is knocked onto his back. A deluge of rock narrowly misses him. Morgause isn’t so lucky. She’s knocked unconscious as rubble rains down upon her.

 

Merlin looks up from where he’s fallen beside one of the guards Arthur took down earlier. He squints through the dust.

 

Arthur is first to stir inside the throne room. He drags himself to his feet, clearly in pain, but not letting it stop him.

 

He looks around frantically for Morgana, to find her conscious and slowly pulling herself into sitting position. Both of them look towards Morgause. She isn’t moving.

 

Arthur fumbles amid the rubble for his fallen sword, then staggers towards Morgana. He half kneels, half falls down beside her.

 

ARTHUR

Are you all right?

 

Morgana finally tears her eyes away from Morgause and looks at Arthur.

 

MORGANA

I’m fine …

 

Her gaze strays to the blood and the bruises and lacerations visible through his tattered shirt, her eyes full of some indefinable emotion.

 

ARTHUR

(glancing down)

Oh, this is nothing. Looks worse than it actually is. Come on. We need to go.

 

He tries to help her up but fails to get either one of them off the ground. Morgana looks back over at Morgause.

 

ARTHUR

We need to get out of here quickly, before she wakes up.

 

Morgana doesn’t move. Arthur wrenches himself to his feet, then takes Morgana’s arm and tries to pull her up, but he hasn’t got the strength.

 

ARTHUR

(with growing urgency)

Morgana!

 

She allows him to pull her to her feet. He pushes her towards the door.

 

Merlin comes walking through it. Arthur looks furious.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin, what the _hell_ are you doing here?

 

MERLIN

I came to help!

 

ARTHUR

(incredulous)

_Help?_ Now I’ve just got _another_ damsel to –

 

Morgause stirs. Morgana looks her way. So does Arthur.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin, take Morgana and run! _Do not_ wait for me. I’ll only slow you down.

 

MERLIN

I’m not leaving without you.

 

Before Arthur has a chance to argue, Merlin seizes his arm, throws it over his own shoulder, grabs Morgana’s hand with his other arm, and drags both of them from the room.

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (UNDERGROUND TUNNELS) – NIGHT

 

Merlin, Arthur and Morgana hurry through the tunnels. Merlin leads the way with a burning torch. Arthur still has one arm slung over Merlin’s shoulder, but he has a hold of Morgana with the other.

 

MORGANA

(dragging her feet)

I can’t go on!

 

MERLIN

(harsh)

What’s the matter? Worried about your friends?

 

Arthur looks at him like he thinks he’s lost his mind.

 

ARTHUR

(to Morgana)

What’s wrong?

 

MORGANA

It’s my ankle.

 

Arthur lets go of Merlin and looks back down the tunnel. There’s a sound of pursuing footsteps.

 

ARTHUR

I’ll carry you.

 

MORGANA

Don’t be ridiculous! You can’t carry me.

 

ARTHUR

(with all his usual bravado)

‘Course I can.

 

He grabs her and tries to haul her over his shoulder. He staggers. She throws all her weight downwards, making both of them go crashing to the tunnel floor.

 

MORGANA

(as Arthur tries to pick himself off the ground)

I told you!

 

Merlin tries to pull Arthur back to his feet, but suddenly the tunnel fills up with soldiers. Arthur hauls himself off the ground, drawing his sword. He takes a defensive position in front of Merlin and Morgana.

 

More soldiers pour into the tunnel. They mill around Arthur, Merlin and Morgana, surrounding them.

 

LEAD SOLDIER

Surrender, Pendragon.

 

But Arthur’s not about to give up without a fight. With a furious cry he launches himself at the speaker. He knocks the man to the ground within seconds, but another closes in behind him, sword raised.

 

MERLIN

_Ecg misse._

 

Merlin’s eyes blaze and the man’s sword falls from his hand. But two more soldiers grab Merlin and pin his arms behind his back. Morgana backs away, watching.

 

Arthur fights two men at once. A third creeps up behind him. He raises his sword. Merlin, struggling with his captors, doesn’t see him.

 

Arthur knocks one of his opponents to the ground, as the third unseen man’s sword swings towards his unarmoured back.

 

And then, out of nowhere, something collides with the assailant’s head. He drops to the ground.

 

Arthur spins around, cutting down his remaining opponent as he goes.

 

ARTHUR

Guinevere!

 

Gwen stands over the unconscious man, wielding a heavy piece of driftwood.

 

ARTHUR

I thought I told you to –

 

Two more soldiers come barrelling towards them.

 

GWEN

No time for that now!

 

She swings her piece of driftwood and knocks the first soldier’s sword out of his hand. Arthur makes short work of the second. The first soldier scrambles for his sword and tries to run at Gwen. Arthur cuts him down before he can get anywhere near her.

 

ARTHUR

Where’s –?

 

Elyan comes charging around a corner. He snatches up a sword from one of the fallen soldiers and joins the fray.

 

Under cover of all the commotion, Merlin’s captors suddenly go flying through the air, and Merlin straightens up, one of their swords clutched in his hand.

 

Soon, only three of Cenred’s men are still standing. Elyan duels with one of them. Gwen and Merlin occupy a second. Arthur’s fighting the third.

 

Morgana watches from the back of the tunnel, her eyes fixed on Arthur. She glances down at a sword lying near her feet. She steps forward and picks it up.

 

She looks over at Merlin, Gwen and Elyan. None of them are paying her any attention. Arthur’s mere feet away from her, but facing the opposite direction.

 

Morgana lifts her sword, and with a triumphant smirk, she plunges it straight at Arthur’s back.

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

END OF ACT ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing inspires fast updates quite like reviews/comments. ;) But if you’ve come to this story post-completion, don’t let that stop you from commenting. Your feedback is always appreciated, no matter how old the story.
> 
> The first part of the first scene and parts of the scene between Arthur, Cenred, Morgana and Morgause in the throne room come straight from the original episode. If you’re curious to know which lines are old and which are new, you can compare it with the transcript over at <http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Transcript:The_Castle_of_Fyrien>.
> 
> **Spell Translations:**  
>  _Tospringe_ = “Spring apart” (from the show)  
>  _Ic awrece þe_ = “I awaken thee” *  
>  _Ic edcwice þin cwealmnesse_ = “I renew your pain” †  
>  _Gehæfte_ = “Bind” ‡  
>  _Miere þa rapas_ = “Disrupt the ropes” **  
>  _Ecg misse_ = “Sword be lost” (from the show) ††
> 
> * Adapted from one of the spells Merlin uses on Gaius in 2x12 “The Fires of Idirsholas” when he’s trying to wake him from his cursed sleep. Merlin.wikia.com lists the spell used in that episode as _Ic acwice þe_ , “I revive you”. It sounds more like _awice_ to me, but there’s no such word, so who’s to say.  
>  † The syntax is based on the spells in the show, but otherwise this one’s completely made up.  
> ‡ Based on the spell Anhora used to capture Merlin in “The Labyrinth of Gedref”, _Gehæftan_ , the only difference being that Anhora’s spell was an infinitive whereas _Gehæfte_ is an imperative. Infinitives are frequently used for spells in series one, whereas in later series imperatives are more often used. The imperative forms make more sense, so I went with _Gehæfte_.  
>  ** Modeled on the spell Merlin uses in the actual episode, _Miere torr sweoloþhat_ , “Disrupt the burning tower”. The verb _mierran_ “to mar, disturb, confuse” seems like a rather dangerous one, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Merlin’s word choice that was responsible for that column of fire exploding the way it did, rather than just the fact that it was a column of fire to begin with. Maybe if he’d said _Þylle torr sweoloþhat_ , “Calm the burning tower”, the result would have been less violent.  
> †† Used by Merlin in episode 4x09, “Lancelot du Lac”, to make Lancelot’s Shade drop his sword.


	2. Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT: If you have creators' styles/"work skins" automatically hidden, I recommend that you[turn the one for this story back on](?style=creator). It'll be very hard to follow otherwise.**
> 
> **Font Options:** [Times New Roman (12pt)](), Times New Roman (14pt), Lucida Sans, Courier

MERLIN

 

“UNCONCERNED”

 

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN (UNDERGROUND TUNNELS) – NIGHT

 

The point of Morgana’s sword speeds towards Arthur’s heart.

 

Across the tunnel, Merlin looks up, and time seems to slow down around him. He sees the sword, one end clutched in Morgana’s hand, and the other inches from Arthur’s back, directly in line with his heart.

 

Merlin lifts his hand, and with no time to utter an incantation, he simply thinks.

 

Gwen, busy whacking Cenred’s soldier over the head with her piece of driftwood, doesn’t see the golden fire that flares across Merlin’s eyes, but she does hear the resounding crack that splits the roof of the tunnel directly above Morgana’s head.

 

The tunnel caves in, knocking Morgana to the ground. Her sword is no more than a millimetre from Arthur’s back when it changes course, yanked downwards by Morgana’s hand as she falls. As her arm hits the ground, her hand goes slack, and the sword rolls away.

 

Arthur turns. He and his opponent stumble backwards to avoid the rockfall. They choke on the dust as it settles.

 

Then Arthur sees Morgana, lying unmoving amid the debris.

 

ARTHUR

_Morgana!_

 

He darts forward and drops down beside her, lifting her out of the dust. She doesn’t move, but the soldier behind Arthur does.

 

He uses Arthur’s distraction to his advantage. Raising his sword over Arthur’s head, he prepares to finish off his opponent, but the sword suddenly grows red hot in his hand. He drops it, howling in agony. Merlin looms up behind him and hits him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

 

Arthur hasn’t noticed any of this. He’s trying to feel Morgana’s neck for a pulse, but his hand’s shaking too much from pain and exhaustion and from fear that he won’t find one.

 

Merlin steps to his side and Arthur glances up at him.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin, help me.

 

Merlin drops down beside Arthur.

 

ARTHUR

I – I can’t tell if she’s –

 

Merlin holds his hand close to Morgana’s nose.

 

MERLIN

She’s breathing. Here. Feel.

 

He takes Arthur’s hand and holds it where his own just was. The dust coating Arthur’s fingers scatters as Morgana’s breath blows it away.

 

Arthur slumps with relief. He pulls Morgana closer to him.

 

ARTHUR

Morgana …

(giving her a gentle shake)

Morgana, wake up.

 

MERLIN

Don’t try to wake her now. Let’s get out of here first.

 

Arthur tries futilely to lift Morgana again, but he can’t get himself more than a foot off the ground with the extra weight. With a grimace of pain, he falls back to his knees.

 

MERLIN

Arthur, don’t. Let someone else.

 

ELYAN’S VOICE

I’ll carry her.

 

Elyan’s defeated the last of Cenred’s men. He and Gwen approach Arthur, Merlin and Morgana. Gwen looks down in dismay at Morgana’s limp figure.

 

Elyan crouches down and gently lifts Morgana into his arms.

 

ARTHUR

Thank you.

 

ELYAN

It’s the least I can do. I’m the reason you got landed in this mess in the first place. I owe you and her my life.

 

Merlin gets to his feet and holds out a hand to Arthur to help him up. Arthur closes his eyes against the pain as he stands, but doesn’t otherwise acknowledge it.

 

Merlin clambers over the debris and fallen bodies to retrieve the still-burning torch that he dropped during the attack.

 

MERLIN

(to Arthur)

Here, you can lean on me again.

 

Arthur shakes his head.

 

ARTHUR

I’m fine.

 

Merlin decides not to argue with him and leads the way out of the tunnels.

 

EXT. FOREST CLEARING – NIGHT

 

Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Elyan descend down into a hollow where four horses wait tethered to the trees.

 

Elyan lays Morgana down on the forest floor.

 

GWEN

(kneeling beside Elyan)

Will she be all right?

(looking around for Merlin)

Merlin. You’re the closest thing we’ve got to a physician. Come help.

 

Merlin comes over, somewhat reluctantly, and kneels beside Morgana.

 

MERLIN

Her breathing’s normal.

(feeling her wrist)

Pulse is fine … Her head’s not bleeding …

(checking under her eyelids)

I think she’s just out cold. I’m sure she’ll come round in a bit.

 

GWEN

(looking slightly calmer, but still anxious)

Are you certain, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

Yeah, it’s not like … when she hit her head before. Just listen to her breathing. This just looks like your run-of-the-mill bump on the head.

 

Gwen nods. She glances up, then back at Merlin.

 

GWEN

(in an undertone)

What about him?

 

Merlin looks up at Arthur. He’s leaning against a nearby tree, listening to them, but he hasn’t joined them on the ground, as though he’s not sure he’ll be able to get up again if he does. His breathing’s become shallow and laboured, and he looks like he could collapse at any moment.

 

MERLIN

(under his breath)

Honestly? I don’t know how he’s still standing …

(getting up and approaching Arthur)

Arthur –

 

ARTHUR

Don’t even start, Merlin.

(gesturing to Morgana)

If you can’t wake her, we’re going to have to get her onto a horse like she is. We can’t stay here. Cenred’s patrols could be on us any minute.

 

MERLIN

But –

 

ARTHUR

I _mean_ it, Merlin.

 

MERLIN

(irritably)

_Fine._

 

Merlin grabs Morgana under the arms.

 

MERLIN

(to Elyan)

Could you give me a hand?

 

ELYAN

‘Course.

 

Merlin and Elyan carry Morgana over to her horse, Merlin not bothering to be half as delicate as Elyan tries to be.

 

Merlin hoists Morgana upwards, trying to get her onto the horse.

 

ARTHUR

(crossly)

She’s not a sack of barley, _Merlin._

 

MERLIN

(defensive)

Oh, yeah? I’d like to see you come do any better!

 

GWEN

_Merlin!_

 

She hits Merlin across the shoulder a lot harder than she normally would, as though she doesn’t think Arthur needs anybody putting ideas into his head.

 

MERLIN

Sorry.

 

He slings Morgana over the saddle, head dangling on one side, legs on the other.

 

ARTHUR

That’s no good. We won’t be able to go very fast without her slipping off.

 

GWEN

It’s better to go slow than not at all.

 

ARTHUR

(sighing)

I guess you’re right …

(turning towards his horse)

Come on. Merlin, since we won’t be going particularly fast, you can just run alongside.

 

GWEN

(patting Merlin on the shoulder)

I’ll ride with Elyan.

 

Elyan mounts the remaining white horse and offers Gwen a hand up, but she’s too busy watching Arthur, her face etched with worry.

 

Arthur sets his foot in his horse’s stirrup, grasps onto the saddle and tries to push himself off the ground, but he can’t get enough momentum. He tries to haul himself the rest of the way up, but he only manages to get about halfway before his strength gives out. Foot still stuck in the stirrup, he nearly goes crashing to the ground, but just manages to keep a grip on the pommel and slumps against the horse instead, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight, as though struggling not to moan in pain.

 

MERLIN

(gently touching Arthur on the shoulder)

Here, Arthur … let me –

 

ARTHUR

(brushing Merlin aside)

What? Try to fling me about like a sack of barley, like you did Morgana? _No thanks._

 

Gwen looks close to tears again as she watches Arthur struggle just to steady himself on his feet. Elyan has his eyes glued guiltily to the pommel of his saddle.

 

Suddenly an indistinct murmuring sounds from the direction of Morgana’s horse. She’s waking up.

 

She pushes herself down from the saddle and stares around, looking disorientated.

 

ARTHUR

Morgana! Are you all right?

 

He tries to move towards her, but sways so much that he has to grab onto the saddle again for support.

 

MORGANA

(looking around the clearing, trying to get her bearings)

I’m fine … What happened?

 

GWEN

There was some sort of cave-in. You nearly got buried underneath it. I’m just glad you’re OK.

 

Gwen hugs Morgana. Morgana smiles and pats her on the back.

 

MORGANA

I’m perfectly all right, Gwen.

 

ARTHUR

Good. Now, get back up on that horse. We need to get out of here fast. It’s a good thing you woke up. We’ll be able to move much more quickly now.

 

MORGANA

(taking in Arthur’s condition as he half-clings to his horse for support)

Are _you_ all right?

 

ARTHUR

I’m fine.

 

GWEN

(gently)

No, Arthur, you’re not …

 

MORGANA

Arthur, if you’re not well, we should stop and rest. Let Merlin see to your wounds. We can go on when it gets light.

 

ARTHUR

We _can’t,_ Morgana. We haven’t got time. Cenred’s got men out searching for us already. We saw several patrols off in the distance on our way here. The only reason they haven’t found us _already_ is that it’s too dark to see properly. We’ve got to put plenty of distance between us and this castle before dawn.

 

MERLIN

(before Morgana can argue her case any further)

Right, then!

 

Merlin drops onto his hands and knees beside Arthur’s horse.

 

ARTHUR

(looking down at him scornfully)

_What_ are you doing?

 

MERLIN

Giving you a leg up. Come on!

(when Arthur just continues to look down at him scathingly)

You’ve got no problem using me as a mounting stool when you’re just feeling lazy. Up you get!

 

ARTHUR

(with an embarrassed glance at Gwen)

I’ve _never_ –!

 

GWEN

(fondly)

It’s all right, Arthur. I’ve seen you do it.

(when Arthur turns to her, mortified)

It’s OK. I don’t think any less of you for it … well, all right, maybe the first time I saw you at it – but the shock has worn off now.

 

ARTHUR

(defensive)

I haven’t stood on him in … at least a year.

 

MERLIN

(mumbles)

So long as we’re not counting figuratively.

 

GWEN

Well, nobody’s going to judge you for it this time.

 

ARTHUR

I only ever did it once … _maybe_ twice …

 

MERLIN

(brightly)

Well, third time’s the charm. C’mon, I’ve already swallowed _my_ pride. Now it’s your turn.

 

ARTHUR

(irritably)

_Merlin_  –

 

MERLIN

It is my _job_ , isn’t it? That’s what you’re always saying. I live to be your footstool, Arthur. Now, climb!

 

Arthur gives in and smiles.

 

ARTHUR

I’ll be holding you to that, Merlin.

 

Arthur places his foot on Merlin’s back, but he still has trouble pulling himself up the rest of the way. He has to grip the saddle with both hands again, and his foot digs into Merlin’s back hard enough to make Merlin grimace. But he doesn’t complain.

 

Finally Arthur’s standing on Merlin’s back and trying to act as though he isn’t out of breath. He swings his leg over the saddle, barely suppressing a wince as he does so, and tries to pull himself into the saddle. Merlin pushes himself up nearly to his fingers and toes to help him, then ends up twisting around and pushing on Arthur’s foot, which gets him into the saddle, but also serves to irritate him.

 

ARTHUR

(giving Merlin a playful kick as he straightens up)

You’re an idiot, Merlin.

 

MERLIN

(to Elyan)

It’s all right. He never shows any gratitude for all the stuff I do for him.

 

Elyan grins.

 

ARTHUR

Shut up, Merlin.

 

Elyan helps Gwen up onto the horse in front of him. Morgana dawdles, looking sour.

 

MERLIN

(to Morgana)

Need a leg up too, my lady?

 

MORGANA

(with a forced smile)

No thanks, Merlin.

 

Morgana and Merlin mount their steeds. Arthur urges his horse forward and takes the lead. The four horses egress the clearing at a gallop.

 

EXT. FOREST PATH – MORNING TWILIGHT

 

The four horses move along at a brisk trot.

 

GWEN

(to Elyan)

We’ve almost reached the place where we made camp the other night. I think it might be a good place to take a rest.

 

Elyan spurs their horse forwards to draw level with Arthur’s.

 

GWEN

Arthur.

 

Arthur doesn’t respond right away. His head’s lolling slightly on his shoulders, and his eyes are half-closed.

 

GWEN

_Arthur._

 

Arthur’s eyes shoot open the rest of the way. He turns to look at Gwen.

 

ARTHUR

Hmm?

 

GWEN

Don’t you think we should take a break? Perhaps by that stream where we stopped before?

 

ARTHUR

(shaking his head)

That’s exactly the sort of place Cenred would look for us. We should keep going. The closer we get to Camelot, the safer we’ll be.

 

Arthur spurs his horse into a canter, giving the others little choice but to follow suit.

 

EXT. FOREST PATH – EARLY MORNING

 

The horses trot along. Arthur’s slumping forward over his horse’s neck. His breathing’s shallow and ragged.

 

MERLIN

Arthur? You all right?

 

Arthur tries to push himself upright.

 

ARTHUR

(breathless but irritable)

I’m fine, _Merlin_.

 

MERLIN

I think we can afford to take a break now.

 

ARTHUR

(trying to sound scathing, but barely managing to keep his eyes open)

Don’t be such a baby, Merlin. You can’t need a break already.

 

MERLIN

(impatient)

I’m not thinking of _me_.

 

ARTHUR

Good. We don’t have a problem, then.

 

GWEN

Actually …

(giving a loud yawn)

I’m feeling _extremely_ tired. I don’t think I could go on another minute.

 

ARTHUR

(with a faint smile)

Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to … what you’re trying to …

 

Arthur sways alarmingly.

 

GWEN

Arthur!

 

Suddenly Arthur slips sideways from his saddle. Merlin reins his horse to a stop as Arthur topples towards the ground.

 

Merlin’s halfway from his saddle when Arthur hits the ground, his foot still caught in the stirrup. The horse careens sideways. Merlin dismounts and makes towards Arthur, but Arthur’s horse starts to buck.

 

Without thinking, Merlin throws himself over Arthur. One of the horse’s flailing hooves catches Merlin’s left arm. Merlin hisses in pain but keeps trying to shield Arthur.

 

Suddenly Elyan appears out of nowhere and seizes a hold of the horse’s reins, restraining it enough that Merlin’s able to disentangle Arthur from the stirrup. Elyan draws the horse away from the two of them.

 

Gwen drops down beside Merlin, who’s clutching his arm.

 

GWEN

Is it broken?

 

MERLIN

No. Just sprained, I think … but never mind about me.

 

They both turn their attention to Arthur. He’s lying motionless on the ground.

 

GWEN

(shaking Arthur gently by the shoulders)

Arthur! Arthur! What’s the matter with him, Merlin? Why won’t he wake up?

 

MERLIN

I dunno …

 

Morgana joins Gwen and Merlin, to all appearances, the worried foster sister.

 

MORGANA

(frantic)

Will he be all right? Why did he fall?

 

GWEN

It’s not blood loss, you don’t think?

 

MERLIN

(examining Arthur carefully)

I don’t think so … He’s not bleeding any more … Maybe it’s just exhaustion.

 

GWEN

So why won’t he wake up?

 

Elyan, having calmed the horse back down, crouches silently beside his sister.

 

MERLIN

I dunno. Maybe he hit his head when he fell. Maybe … maybe …

 

GWEN

(in response to Merlin’s change of tone)

What is it, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

I don’t know … The way he’s breathing … it doesn’t sound right.

 

Merlin puts his ear close to Arthur’s chest, listening to his breathing, which is rapid and shallower than ever.

 

Merlin straightens up, looking scared.

 

GWEN

What is it?

 

MERLIN

I think – I think he’s got a punctured lung …

 

GWEN

(wide-eyed)

So what – what does that mean? What do we do?

 

MERLIN

We need to get him back to Gaius … as quickly as possible.

 

MORGANA

But Camelot is still half a day’s ride from here!

 

Gwen stares helplessly down at Arthur as he continues to struggle for air.

 

GWEN

(to Merlin)

There must be _something_ you can do! Something to help him breathe more easily?

 

MERLIN

(struggling to think)

I … Gaius would say … make sure his airway’s not obstructed …

 

Merlin tilts Arthur’s head back a little.

 

MERLIN

And … no tight clothing.

 

Merlin unbuckles the belt Arthur’s wearing over his long shirt, struggling slightly because of his injured arm. He straightens up and stares uncertainly down at Arthur. His eyes dart momentarily to his right, where Morgana is crouched beside him.

 

Resting his hand on the left side of Arthur’s chest, Merlin lowers his head again, as though to recheck Arthur’s breathing. He closes his eyes.

 

MERLIN

(in a voice so low it’s almost a breath)

_Þurhhæle_  …

 

Nothing happens. Arthur’s breathing remains fast and shallow.

 

GWEN

(to Merlin)

What did you say?

 

MERLIN

I said … that’s all I can do … We’ve got to get him back to Camelot …

 

ELYAN

But _how_ are we going to get him there? I don’t know a whole lot about punctured lungs, but we can’t very well drape him over the saddle like you did Morgana, can we? That’s hardly going to help him breathe.

 

MERLIN

No, we can’t. That could do even more damage to his lung …

(grasping the sides of his head with his hands)

This is all my fault …

 

GWEN

How on earth’s it _your_ fault?

 

MERLIN

I knew he probably had a broken rib or two or … twenty-four; I – never should have let him walk around on it. I’ve heard Gaius talk a thousand times about how dangerous that can be …

 

GWEN

What choice did you have? We had to get out of there. You could hardly have carried him. He _certainly_ wouldn’t have let you.

 

ELYAN

Never mind about assigning blame. Let’s worry about how we’re going to get to Camelot.

 

GWEN

(looking around)

If only we had a cart of some sort … Where’s the nearest village?

 

MERLIN

Too far out of the way.

 

ELYAN

Maybe we could sit him on the horse – tie him on somehow?

 

MERLIN

Slumping him over the horse’s neck isn’t a good idea, either … I don’t want to put any pressure on his rib cage … Someone’s going to have to ride with him and keep him from falling. If I sit behind him, he can lean back against me … yeah, I think that’s best.

 

GWEN

But your arm, Merlin. You won’t be able to hold onto him properly with just one good arm.

 

MORGANA

She’s right. I should do it.

 

MERLIN

(loudly)

_No!_

 

Gwen and Elyan give him funny looks. Morgana arches an eyebrow.

 

MERLIN

Elyan should do it. He’s the strongest.

 

MORGANA

Believe it or not, Merlin, we womenfolk aren’t completely useless. I’m perfectly capable of keeping Arthur on a horse. Besides, I think he’d be more comfortable with me. Elyan’s a near-perfect stranger.

 

MERLIN

(shortly)

He’s unconscious. He won’t know the difference.

 

MORGANA

(turning to Arthur and speaking in a soft tone)

Arthur.

 

She takes his hand, and he stirs in his sleep. His eyelids flutter slightly.

 

MORGANA

I’m here, Arthur.

 

His hand tightens ever so slightly around hers, and his breathing becomes a little less laboured.

 

MORGANA

(to Merlin)

See? He may be unconscious, but that doesn’t mean he’s not aware of us.

 

GWEN

I think Morgana’s right, Merlin.

 

MERLIN

(to Gwen)

Well, in that case, it should be you.

 

GWEN

(flustered)

Oh, no. That would be perfectly inappropriate. Morgana’s a much better choice.

 

MORGANA

It’s decided, then.

 

MERLIN

You were injured in the tunnels.

 

MORGANA

I feel perfectly all right.

 

MERLIN

Your ankle –

 

MORGANA

– feels much better now, and besides, I’m not going to be holding onto him with my feet, am I?

 

MERLIN

But –

 

GWEN

We’re wasting time, Merlin! If Morgana says she can do it, then she can do it.

 

MORGANA

(getting to her feet)

Come on. Let’s get him back up on that horse.

 

EXT. FOREST PATH – A LITTLE LATER

 

Morgana settles into the saddle of Arthur’s horse. Merlin reluctantly leans Arthur back against her.

 

MERLIN

(positioning Arthur’s head on Morgana’s shoulder)

Keep his head tilted back like that. Don’t let it fall forward. We need to keep his airway unobstructed.

 

Morgana nods.

 

MERLIN

Don’t squeeze him too tight, but don’t let him fall.

 

MORGANA

Don’t worry, Merlin. I’ll take good care of him.

 

Merlin dawdles, clearly not wanting to leave Arthur alone with Morgana. Elyan mounts the horse he and Gwen were riding earlier. Gwen takes Morgana’s.

 

Morgana casts a pointed look at Merlin’s horse. Merlin has no choice but to go to it.

 

As Merlin mounts (with some difficulty due to his injured arm), Arthur stirs fitfully in Morgana’s arms.

 

MORGANA

(soothingly)

Shh, Arthur … just breathe …

 

She kisses the top of Arthur’s head. He relaxes and his breathing evens out a little.

 

Gwen smiles at Morgana’s apparent display of sisterly affection. Merlin watches through narrowed eyes.

 

ELYAN

Ready to go?

 

The horses set off at a walk. Gwen leads the way, Elyan beside her. Morgana and Merlin follow.

 

Gradually the horses build to a swift trot. Merlin makes a point to keep his horse even with Morgana’s, never once taking his eyes off of Arthur.

 

EXT. FOREST PATH – LATE MORNING

 

Merlin is still watching Arthur and Morgana like a hawk as the horses trot along. Morgana throws him an irritated look.

 

MORGANA

Can I help you with something, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

(casual)

Just keeping an eye on Arthur – making sure his condition doesn’t worsen.

 

MORGANA

There’s no need. I’ll let you know if there’s any change.

 

MERLIN

You might miss the signs. I know what to watch for.

 

Morgana checks to make sure Gwen and Elyan’s eyes are fixed on the path ahead before shooting Merlin a sour look.

 

EXT. FOREST PATH – DAY

 

The horses trot along at a steady pace. They pass by a strip of rocky ground.

 

Morgana eyes the large, jagged rocks jutting along the left-hand side of the path. She glances down at Arthur. His breathing’s still fast and shallow, but his expression is serene, trusting …

 

Morgana turns back to the rocks, the ghost of a smirk playing across her lips.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Merlin pulls up between her and the rocks. Morgana looks at him, startled.

 

MERLIN

I thought _I_ should ride on this side, just to be safe. Those rocks have a rather nasty look about them, don’t you think? With me here, there’ll be someone to keep Arthur from falling, just in case you lose your grip.

 

MORGANA

(faking a smile)

Thank you, Merlin. How thoughtful of you.

 

EXT. FOREST PATH – AFTERNOON

 

Gwen looks over her shoulder at Arthur and Morgana.

 

GWEN

(to Morgana)

How is he?

 

MORGANA

Same as before.

 

MERLIN

Don’t worry, Gwen. It’s not much further now.

 

Gwen smiles at Merlin and turns back to the path ahead. Morgana casts a disgruntled look down at Arthur.

 

EXT. EDGE OF FOREST – AFTERNOON

 

The four horses and their riders emerge from the trees into a wide, grassy clearing. The turrets and spires of Camelot come into view.

 

GWEN

(calling back to Merlin)

Perhaps you should ride ahead – tell Gaius what’s happened.

 

MERLIN

I – need to stay with Arthur … Besides, I don’t think I could ride very fast with my arm like this.

 

GWEN

Right, of course … I’ll go, then. Morgana … look after him.

 

With one last lingering look at Arthur, she turns and spurs her horse into a gallop.

 

EXT. CAMELOT (MAIN SQUARE) – AFTERNOON

 

The three horses come to a halt in the square, and several knights rush out to greet them. Two of them reach up to take Arthur from Morgana.

 

MORGANA

(an effigy of concern again)

Careful!

 

The knights lower Arthur onto a stretcher and bear him towards the palace. Merlin leaps down from his horse and hurries after them, Elyan and Morgana close behind.

 

INT. GAIUS’S CHAMBERS – AFTERNOON

 

Four knights carry Arthur into the chamber, tailed by Merlin and Elyan.

 

GAIUS

(gesturing at a table that’s already been cleared off)

_Here._

 

Gwen backs out of the way as the men lower Arthur onto the table. The knights exit the chambers. Merlin hurries to Gaius’s side, and Elyan joins Gwen.

 

MERLIN

His lung, I think it’s –

 

GAIUS

Yes, Gwen told me.

 

Gaius lowers his ear to Arthur’s chest, listening on one side, then the other.

 

GAIUS

You’re right, Merlin. His left lung is barely working.

 

MERLIN

(anxious)

But you – you can fix it, right?

 

GAIUS

I need to get a proper look at his injuries. Hand me those shears, Merlin.

 

Gaius uses the shears to cut away Arthur’s shirt. Tattered as it already is, it doesn’t take much.

 

GWEN

(to Elyan, distractedly)

Where’s Morgana?

 

ELYAN

She said she needed to change her clothes. Something about the King not being supposed to know she was with you.

 

GWEN

Right, of course …

 

Gaius is feeling Arthur’s ribs on his left side, looking grave.

 

MERLIN

Well?

 

Gaius makes to respond, but doesn’t get the chance.

 

UTHER’S VOICE

Arthur? Arthur?

 

Uther comes bursting into the chambers.

 

UTHER

Where’s my son? I heard –

 

Uther catches sight of Arthur and stops short.

 

UTHER

What’s happened?

(to Merlin)

You, boy, tell me what happened!

 

MERLIN

We – we were attacked … ambushed on the road …

 

Gwen shifts guiltily next to Elyan.

 

GAIUS

(as Uther moves in closer)

Sire, I need room!

 

ELYAN

I’ll go.

(to Gwen)

I’ll be down in the hall, if you need me.

 

He gives Gwen a quick hug and hurries past the King. Uther pays him no attention; all his focus is on Arthur.

 

Uther drifts closer to his son, as though in some kind of horrified trance. Arthur’s arms and torso are littered with welts and lacerations and reddish, charred and blistered wounds that could only have been caused by extreme heat.

 

UTHER

Those aren’t battle wounds … He looks like he’s been tortured …

 

MERLIN

(his voice shaking slightly)

We were – we were taken prisoner, sire … We … managed to escape in the end, but … they wanted information … about Camelot’s defences …

(hastily)

Arthur didn’t tell them anything.

 

UTHER

Of course he didn’t. He’s my son …

 

Uther reaches out his hand towards Arthur.

 

GAIUS

Sire, you shouldn’t …

 

Uther doesn’t seem to hear him. His hand brushes lightly over Arthur’s left shoulder.

 

UTHER

Why’s he breathing like that? What’s the matter with him?

 

GAIUS

He has a collapsed lung, sire.

 

Uther finally looks away from Arthur to stare at Gaius.

 

UTHER

Then do something, Gaius. There _is_ something you can do?

 

GAIUS

There’s a treatment I could try … adapted from the works of Galen of Pergamon on the treatment of empyema … But I will need _space_ , sire, and peace and calm.

 

UTHER

Of course …

(backing off)

I’m sorry. I’ll keep out of your way.

 

GAIUS

Thank you, sire.

(turning to Merlin)

Merlin, on a shelf in the back you’ll find a bundle of hollowed-out reeds. Fetch them for me.

(to Gwen)

Gwen, I’ll need fresh water, cloths and bandages.

 

GWEN

Of course.

 

She and Merlin hurry off in different directions.

 

GAIUS

(calling after Merlin)

And I need lavender, Merlin. And fresh arnica.

 

MERLIN

I’m on it!

 

Gaius moves to a shelf full of glass bottles and rummages through them. He selects a vial full of a yellowish liquid.

 

Gwen returns with a bucket of water and hurries away again to fetch the cloths and bandages. Gaius scoops some of the water into a small metal cup and pours the rest into a large kettle overhanging the fire. He uncorks the vial of yellow liquid, adds a few drops to the cup and gives the contents a swirl.

 

He returns to Arthur and tips the mixture into his mouth.

 

MERLIN

(returning with the herbs and the bundle of reeds)

What are you giving him?

 

GAIUS

Valerian. We don’t want him waking up in the middle of it.

 

MERLIN

(with trepidation)

In the middle of what?

 

GAIUS

I have to release the air that has leaked into his chest cavity. It’s the only way his lung will be able to reinflate.

 

MERLIN

(grimacing and lifting up the bundle of reeds)

Is that what these are for?

 

UTHER

I don’t understand. If he’s having difficulty breathing, how is taking air _out_ going to help him?

 

GAIUS

I know what I’m doing, sire. You need to trust me.

 

UTHER

Yes, of course … I’m sorry, Gaius. Carry on.

 

GAIUS

Merlin, set that lot on the table and fetch me some wine.

 

Gwen returns with a stack of cloths and bandages.

 

GAIUS

(as she sets them on a table near Arthur)

Thank you, Gwen.

 

Gaius starts rummaging through some books. Gwen watches Arthur anxiously.

 

As Gaius sets a large leather-bound book on one of the tables, Merlin returns with a wineskin.

 

MERLIN

Here.

 

GAIUS

Very good. Now go grind those herbs – a quarter ounce of arnica and half an ounce of lavender. Infuse the lavender into the wine and grind the arnica into a paste. If it’s too dry you can add a little grapeseed oil.

 

Merlin nods and sets to work.

 

GAIUS

Gwen, if you’ll keep an eye on the kettle. Once the water’s warm enough, pour some into a bowl and bring it to me.

 

Gwen moves off towards the fire.

 

MERLIN

(looking up from his mortar and pestle)

I was told a watched kettle never boils.

 

GAIUS

Just grind, Merlin.

 

Gaius opens his book and starts leafing through it.

 

INT. GAIUS’S CHAMBERS – A LITTLE LATER

 

Gwen carries a large, steaming bowl over to Gaius.

 

GAIUS

Thank you, Gwen. Set it right here on this table.

 

Gaius takes a cloth from the top of the stack on the other table and soaks it in the steaming water.

 

Merlin comes over with the wineskin and a mortar.

 

MERLIN

Done!

 

GAIUS

Good. Set it over there and come help me with Arthur.

 

Merlin deposits the wineskin and the mortar on the table and comes to stand next to Gwen on Arthur’s right.

 

GAIUS

(from Arthur’s left)

We need to turn him onto his side. Carefully.

 

Merlin takes a hold of Arthur’s left shoulder, and Gaius uses the left pole of the stretcher to help ease Arthur onto his right side.

 

Arthur’s head tosses feebly from side to side and he murmurs something incoherent. Gwen instinctively takes his hand.

 

GWEN

It’s all right, Arthur …

 

Gwen suddenly seems to remember the King’s in the room and glances nervously in his direction, but Uther’s too busy watching Arthur anxiously to take any notice of what a servant girl is doing.

 

Gaius peels what’s left of Arthur’s shirt away from his back, revealing the worst of his injuries. Merlin winces. Gwen looks as though she might cry. Uther closes his eyes, trying to maintain his composure.

 

Gaius takes the cloth from the bowl on the table behind him and starts to wash away the blood and grime from Arthur’s left side. Gwen lets go of his hand and starts to back away, but Gaius shakes his head.

 

GAIUS

Stay with him, Gwen.

 

Gwen takes Arthur’s hand again.

 

MERLIN

(offering Gwen a stool)

Here …

 

Gwen sits down beside Arthur, while Gaius continues to wash the area around his ribs, which is made difficult by the sheer number of cuts and burns and bruises. Every time Arthur makes a fitful movement or struggles for air, Gwen gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

When Gaius is satisfied Arthur’s side is clean enough, he sets aside the cloth and turns to Merlin.

 

GAIUS

Fetch me that arnica preparation. And bring along the wine and lavender infusion, as well.

 

Merlin bounds over to the table and snatches up the wineskin and mortar. He passes the mortar to Gaius.

 

Gaius uses a fresh cloth to daub the yellowish paste onto Arthur’s side wherever he can find unbroken skin. Then he turns back to his book, which is full of anatomical charts and diagrams.

 

GAIUS

(running his finger over a depiction of a human rib cage)

The tricky part is determining the best site for incision without knowing the exact location of the collapse …

(looking up)

Hand me that lancet, Merlin.

 

Merlin takes an instrument with a long, thin blade from the table next to him and passes it, somewhat tentatively, to Gaius.

 

Gaius takes a candle from the table behind him and passes the blade back and forth through the flame.

 

MERLIN

(nervously)

Why are you doing that?

 

GAIUS

Have I taught you nothing about infection, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

Oh, right … It’s just that the last person who came at Arthur with a hot piece of metal ended up face first in the fire.

 

GAIUS

Well, I’ll thank you not to do the same to me. I _am_ only trying to help, after all.

 

MERLIN

Right, sorry.

 

Gaius lays the lancet on top of a clean towel and holds his hand out to Merlin for the wineskin. Merlin hands it over.

 

Gaius uncorks the wineskin and saturates another cloth with the liquid inside. He sloshes copious amounts onto Arthur’s side, washing away the arnica in the process.

 

GAIUS

Move back around to the other side, Merlin. I’ll need you to hold him still.

 

Merlin grits his teeth and nods. He grips Arthur by the arm. Gwen backs off to give him room, looking paler than usual.

 

Gaius picks up the lancet and gives his diagram one last perusal.

 

Merlin who’s still grasping Arthur’s arm suddenly frowns. He feels the side of Arthur’s neck and then his heart.

 

MERLIN

(apprehensive)

Gaius …

 

GAIUS

What is it, Merlin? This is a delicate process. I need to concen–

 

MERLIN

Gaius, Arthur’s heart just started going really, really fast …

(as Gaius looks up)

Is that bad?

 

Gaius abandons his charts at once. He feels Arthur’s pulse. Arthur’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, but he’s barely drawing breath.

 

GAIUS

(suddenly urgent)

Yes, it’s _bad_! Hold him still. We’re out of time!

 

Uther takes a panicked step towards Arthur, then seems to realise he’ll only get in the way and forces himself to a halt.

 

Gaius grips the lancet in his fist like a dagger. He plunges his hand downwards, and Merlin, realising what he’s about to do, squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away. So does Gwen.

 

Arthur jerks violently and Merlin tightens his grasp, trying to keep him still. Gaius pulls the lancet away again.

 

MERLIN

I can’t believe you just –!

 

GAIUS

_Shhht!_

 

Gaius feels Arthur’s pulse again. Slowly Arthur starts to breathe more easily, and so does Gaius.

 

MERLIN

(shrilly)

I thought you said it was a _delicate process_!

 

GAIUS

(grabbing a fistful of cloth and pressing it to the wound)

There wasn’t _time_ to be delicate. The pressure had built to the point that it was pressing on his heart. Another minute or so and it would have killed him. It’s lucky you got him to me when you did. If that had happened before you reached Camelot …

 

Merlin swallows hard.

 

UTHER

But he’s going to be fine now, right? It worked, whatever it was you were trying to do?

 

GAIUS

That was the worst of it, but his lung’s still at least partially collapsed. I’m going to have to remove the rest of the air if it’s to have any chance of reinflating.

 

UTHER

And I don’t suppose you’re going to explain how _removing_ air is supposed to reinflate something?

 

GAIUS

I haven’t got time for an anatomy lesson right now, sire. I’d be more than happy to give you one later if you’re still interested, but in the meantime, perhaps you’d be more comfortable waiting in your –

 

UTHER

(hastily)

Sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t say another word, I promise.

 

Gaius pulls back the cloth and checks the wound on Arthur’s side.

 

GAIUS

It’s not bleeding any more than it should … That suggests it’s just air filling up the chest cavity, rather than blood …

 

MERLIN

And that’s good?

 

GAIUS

It’s _better_.

 

Gaius washes the blood away and examines the puncture wound.

 

GAIUS

This isn’t how I would have chosen to do this, but … it’ll have to do.

 

He picks up the lancet again and lowers it towards Arthur’s side. Merlin groans and looks away.

 

Arthur makes a convulsive movement.

 

GAIUS

Hold him _still_ , Merlin!

 

MERLIN

Right, sorry.

 

Gaius twists the lancet around, and Arthur murmurs feverishly in his sleep, digging his fingers into Merlin’s arm and making him wince.

 

MERLIN

Can’t you give him something stronger? So he won’t feel it?

 

GAIUS

(shaking his head)

I fear that in the condition he’s in anything stronger would be dangerous.

(setting down the lancet)

Hand me one of those reeds, Merlin.

 

Merlin slips a reed from the bundle and hands it to Gaius.

 

MERLIN

Are you sure about this?

 

GAIUS

Don’t you start too, Merlin.

 

Gaius uncorks the wineskin and swirls the end of the reed around inside it.

 

After recorking and setting down the wineskin, he begins to slowly work the reed into the incision in Arthur’s side. Merlin keeps a grip on Arthur, but closes his eyes tightly so he doesn’t have to watch. Gwen turns her head away, wincing. Only Uther has the stomach to keep looking.

 

Gaius has eased the reed a few centimetres into the incision when Arthur’s arm slips free of Merlin’s grasp and nearly dislodges it.

 

GAIUS

_Merlin!_

 

MERLIN

(eyes shooting open)

_Sorry!_ Sorry!

 

He grabs Arthur’s arm and forces it back down.

 

MERLIN

It’s all right, Arthur; just hold still.

 

GAIUS

We’re almost there …

 

Gaius eases the reed a little further down.

 

GAIUS

That should do it …

 

He takes the candle from the table behind him and drips the molten wax down the side of the reed. Merlin groans sympathetically.

 

Arthur strains against Merlin again as the hot wax hits the wound.

 

GAIUS

It’s beeswax … not only will it seal the opening, it’ll do him good in the long run …

 

Gaius reaches for a stack of bandages.

 

GAIUS

Can you raise him up a little, Merlin?

 

Merlin slips his arm underneath Arthur’s shoulder, allowing Gaius to slip the end of the bandage underneath him. Then he helps Gaius wrap it around Arthur on either side of the reed, helping to secure it in place.

 

GAIUS

Don’t pull it very tight. We don’t want to restrict his breathing.

 

Gaius secures the bandage with a knot, and then lowers Arthur carefully onto his back again. The reed now sticks out at an angle from the side of his rib cage.

 

MERLIN

Is that it?

 

Gaius holds his hand just above the top of the reed, feeling for something.

 

GAIUS

Not quite … Come round this side, Merlin.

 

Merlin edges around the table.

 

GAIUS

Gwen, I’d like to give him a little pulmonaria in case of inflammation. You’ll find some in the back. It has spotted leaves.

 

Gwen sets off at once.

 

MERLIN

(looking down at Arthur)

Is it working?

 

GAIUS

We need to stimulate the air to move outwards.

 

MERLIN

How do we do that?

 

Gaius fixes Merlin with a determinedly straight-faced look.

 

GAIUS

Suck.

 

MERLIN

(gawping at Gaius)

_What!_

 

GAIUS

Just to get it started. _Go on._

 

MERLIN

Why have _I_ got to do it?

 

GAIUS

You’re younger; you have stronger lungs. Come on, it’s only air. I’m not asking you to suck out _poison_.

 

MERLIN

_But –_

 

UTHER

(losing patience)

God help me, boy, if you don’t do as he tells you, I’ll –

 

MERLIN

I’m doing it! I’m doing it …

 

Merlin looks down at Arthur and sighs.

 

MERLIN

(under his breath)

The things I do for you, Arthur …

 

He stoops and lowers his mouth to the reed. Gaius lowers his head too.

 

GAIUS

(putting his head right next to Merlin’s and speaking in a whisper)

_Use magic._

 

Merlin turns to him, wide-eyed.

 

GAIUS

It’s the best way to ensure a steady outflow.

 

MERLIN

(steeling himself)

Right.

 

GAIUS

Not too fast, Merlin. Slow and steady does it.

 

Merlin nods. He lowers his mouth back to the reed and begins to murmur.

 

MERLIN

(in barely a whisper)

_Lyft forþflewe, gast inlæte, læte hine eðian eft freolic …_

 

Unseen by Uther standing behind him, Merlin’s eyes flare briefly with golden fire.

 

He straightens up. Gaius places his hand over the top of the reed again. He smiles and claps Merlin on the shoulder.

 

GAIUS

Good job, Merlin.

 

UTHER

(taking a step forward)

Has it worked?

 

GAIUS

Yes, sire.

 

UTHER

Why hasn’t his breathing got any better?

 

GAIUS

It will take time, sire. When his lung was punctured, air escaped through the tear into the space outside the lung, causing pressure to build up within the chest cavity, which forced the lung itself to collapse – much like squeezing the water out of a waterskin. But now that the air outside the lung has a way out, his lung should be able to reinflate.

 

As he talks, Gwen returns with a bundle of dry, spotted leaves. She sets them on the table near Gaius and then backs out of the way.

 

UTHER

Are you sure? If the lung itself is torn, won’t the air just continue to escape?

 

GAIUS

The hole should be able to seal itself now, much as a cut in the skin seals over with a scab.

 

UTHER

_Should_ be able to?

 

GAIUS

Provided that the tear isn’t too large.

 

UTHER

And if it is too large?

 

GAIUS

Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. More often than not the puncture will close on its own.

 

UTHER

And if it doesn’t? Can you sew it up? Shouldn’t you do that anyway, just to be safe?

 

GAIUS

It’s not that simple, sire. I have no way of locating the exact position of the tear, and –

 

At that moment, Morgana comes bursting into the chambers. She’s changed out of her chainmail into one of her usual dresses.

 

MORGANA

Arthur? I heard he was injured. Is he in here?

 

UTHER

Everything’s fine, Morgana.

 

Morgana catches sight of Arthur and frowns.

 

MORGANA

What happened to him? And why on earth’s he got a reed sticking out of his chest?

 

UTHER

(putting an arm around Morgana)

It’s nothing to worry about, Morgana. Gaius knows what he’s doing.

(to Gaius)

How soon will we know if … if it’s working.

 

GAIUS

Soon, sire, but he still has other injuries that need tending, and I need room to work.

 

UTHER

(turning to Gwen)

You, girl, leave us. Morgana can assist Gaius now.

 

Looking flustered, Gwen gives a slight curtsey and makes to leave. Morgana catches her by the arm on the way out.

 

MORGANA

Don’t worry, Gwen. I’ll take good care of him. And I’ll come tell you at once if there’s any change.

 

GWEN

(gratefully)

Thank you, Morgana.

 

Gwen leaves.

 

GAIUS

Merlin, go grind that pulmonaria, and mix it with violet, like you did for Morgana after her fall.

 

As Merlin snatches up the herbs Gwen brought earlier and fumbles around for a mortar and pestle, Gaius leans over Arthur. He puts his ear to his chest again and listens to his breathing.

 

UTHER

(as Gaius straightens up)

Well?

 

GAIUS

Good news, sire. His lung is definitely starting to reinflate. He’s breathing more strongly on the left side now.

 

For a split second Morgana looks bitter, but she quickly plasters a smile onto her face as Uther looks her way.

 

UTHER

I told you everything would be all right.

 

MORGANA

(hugging Uther)

I knew it would take a lot more than a punctured lung to keep Arthur down.

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (CORRIDOR) – AFTERNOON

 

Gwen exits the door to the stairwell leading to Gaius’s chambers. Elyan looks up as she joins him in the corridor below.

 

ELYAN

How’s Arthur?

 

GWEN

Better, I think … Gaius seems reasonably sure his lung will heal.

 

ELYAN

That’s good.

 

Gwen nods, then blinks as tears threaten to overcome her.

 

GWEN

I’m sorry …

 

Elyan says nothing. He just steps forward and puts his arms around his sister. She buries her face in his shoulder and lets out a sob.

 

GWEN

I just can’t stop thinking … this is all my fault.

 

ELYAN

Don’t be ridiculous, Gwen. If it’s anybody’s fault it’s mine. I’m the one you were all trying to rescue.

 

GWEN

But I’m the one who involved Arthur … Just as Cenred knew I would … He and Morgause played me like a fool.

 

ELYAN

We escaped, didn’t we? We got the better of them in the end.

 

GWEN

Yes, but … not soon enough … What if he never completely recovers? What if –?

 

ELYAN

Hey, if Arthur can escape from a locked cell, go back and rescue Morgana, fight his way out of those tunnels, _and_ ride halfway back to Camelot after everything Cenred did to him, I doubt there’s a whole lot he can’t recover from.

 

Gwen looks slightly calmer.

 

GWEN

I just wish he hadn’t had to go through it in the first place … all for my sake …

 

ELYAN

And mine …

 

Gwen hugs Elyan tighter.

 

GWEN

I’m glad you’re here, Elyan.

 

INT. GAIUS’S CHAMBERS – AFTERNOON

 

Gaius is pouring some kind of herbal concoction into Arthur’s mouth.

 

GAIUS

There, that should help prevent any inflammation or infection of the lung while it’s healing.

 

UTHER

How long does –

(gesturing)

– that thing have to stay in?

 

GAIUS

Until I’m satisfied that the lung has reinflated all the way and that the puncture has sealed itself properly. It’ll take some time, sire, and so will dressing his other wounds. There’s no need for you to stay for that. You should return to your affairs, or perhaps get some rest.

 

Uther hesitates. Morgana gives him a reassuring smile.

 

MORGANA

I’ll stay and look after him, my lord.

 

UTHER

Come fetch me at once if anything happens. Or if he wakes up.

 

GAIUS

He’ll be out for quite some time. The valerian will see to that.

 

Uther takes one last look at Arthur, clasps Morgana’s hand, nods to Gaius, and then sweeps from the room.

 

GAIUS

All right, let’s get to work. Merlin, I’ll need comfrey, marigold and linseed oil … and plenty of honey.

 

MORGANA

Is there anything I can do to help?

 

GAIUS

The kettle could use refilling, my lady.

 

As Morgana scoops up the empty bucket and heads for the pump, Merlin leans close to Gaius.

 

MERLIN

(in an undertone)

Don’t let her out of your sight.

 

GAIUS

Oh, believe me, I had no such intention …

 

INT. GAIUS’S CHAMBERS – EVENING

 

Gaius ties off a final bandage.

 

GAIUS

(stepping back)

I think that does it …

 

MERLIN

(sinking down onto a stool)

_Finally._

 

Gaius lowers his head to listen to Arthur’s breathing again.

 

MORGANA

(sitting down on a stool next to Arthur)

How is he?

 

GAIUS

Much better. His lung sounds as though it’s reinflated … but I’d like to keep the reed in a little longer just to make sure it’s staying that way.

 

Morgana nods, her face the perfect mask of concern. Arthur tosses a little in his sleep. Morgana scoots her stool closer to him and picks up his hand. Merlin scowls.

 

Gaius looks around the chambers as though taking inventory.

 

GAIUS

Bandages … We’re completely out of bandages …

(turning to Merlin)

Merlin, you’ll have to run down to the palace linen stores and fetch a new supply.

 

MERLIN

I thought you said you were done!

 

GAIUS

Yes, but when I take that reed out, that’ll need redressing, and besides, it’s always good to have a supply on hand in case of emergency.

 

Grumbling, Merlin stumps over to the door, holding his left arm stiffly at his side.

 

GAIUS

(suddenly noticing Merlin’s arm)

Hold on a minute, Merlin.

 

But Merlin’s already vanished through the door.

 

GAIUS

(to Morgana)

Did something happen to his arm?

 

MORGANA

I think it’s sprained. It happened when Arthur’s horse got agitated.

 

GAIUS

(annoyed)

He should have told me! I wouldn’t have sent him out to get bandages if I had known he needed treatment.

(sighing)

Honestly … what am I going to do with that boy …

(muttering to himself)

Let me see … I’ll need cold water … bandages – well, Merlin’s on that – and I’ll need to make a poultice …

(moving to a shelf and tinkering with its contents)

… for that I’ll need comfrey … and lavender … but we’re all out … no … I’m sure I saw some hanging up somewhere …

(pausing and thinking)

Now, where was it? … Ah, yes … the drying rack in Merlin’s room …

 

Gaius climbs the short flight of steps to the upper chamber and disappears into it.

 

Morgana glances over her shoulder, making sure he’s gone. She looks back at Arthur, her tender expression transforming into a scowl. She lets go of his hand and lets it thud back onto the table.

 

Arthur gives a start in his sleep. He tries feebly to lift his arm and his fingers grope the air, like a drowning man who’s suddenly and unexpectedly found his lifeline torn from his grasp.

 

Morgana watches him coldly.

 

MORGANA

(bitter)

Why have you always got to make everything so much more difficult than it has to be, Arthur?

 

Arthur has stopped trying to reach for Morgana’s hand, but his breathing’s become agitated. Morgana eyes the piece of reed protruding through the bandages on Arthur’s side, as though tempted to rip it out.

 

But instead she gets to her feet.

 

She drifts towards a shelf full of glass vials. Her eyes land on a bottle full of green liquid.

 

Its label reads: HEMLOCK

 

The corners of Morgana’s mouth slowly curl into a smirk.

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

END OF ACT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things may come to those who wait, but fast updates come to those who comment. ;) That being said, new comments will always be appreciated, no matter how many weeks, months or years have passed since the completion date.
> 
> **Spell Translations:**  
>  _Þurhhæle_ = “Heal thoroughly” (from the show)  
>  _Lyft forþflewe, gast inlæte, læte hine eðian eft freolic_ = “Air flow out, let breath in, let him breathe freely again” (original)


	3. Act Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT: If you have creators' styles/"work skins" automatically hidden, I recommend that you[turn the one for this story back on](?style=creator). It'll be very hard to follow otherwise.**
> 
> **Font Options:** [Times New Roman (12pt)](), Times New Roman (14pt), Lucida Sans, Courier

MERLIN

 

“UNCONCERNED”

 

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. GAIUS’S CHAMBERS – EVENING

 

Smirking, Morgana steps towards the shelf full of vials, eyes locked on the bottle marked: HEMLOCK.

 

GAIUS’S VOICE

Can I help you with something, my lady?

 

Morgana freezes. She scowls.

 

When she turns and looks at Gaius, her scowl has been replaced by her old look of gentle concern.

 

MORGANA

I thought perhaps there was something you might give Arthur for the pain …

 

GAIUS

I’ve already given him everything I think prudent at this time.

 

MORGANA

Of course. I’m sorry. I just can’t stand seeing him like this.

 

GAIUS

Quite understandable. Perhaps you should turn in for the night. He’ll be a lot better by tomorrow morning.

 

MORGANA

I couldn’t leave him.

 

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Gwen tentatively pokes her head around it.

 

GWEN

I hope I’m not intruding … It’s just – I saw Merlin down in the corridor, and he said it’d be all right for me to come up now …

 

GAIUS

Of course it’s all right, Gwen. Come on in.

 

Gwen edges into the room. Her eyes go instantly to Arthur, covered in bandages but breathing normally again.

 

GWEN

How is he?

 

GAIUS

Much better. I’ll be able to take the reed out soon. I’ll keep him here overnight to keep an eye on his breathing, but we should be able to move him to his own chambers in the morning.

 

GWEN

(gesturing towards Arthur)

Can I …?

 

GAIUS

Of course.

 

Gwen crosses to the stool Morgana left behind and sits down next to Arthur. She takes his hand just like Morgana did. He grips hers back almost convulsively.

 

For some reason, the movement brings tears to her eyes. She clasps his hand with both of hers and presses it close to her face.

 

GWEN

I’m so sorry, Arthur …

 

Gaius turns back to Morgana.

 

GAIUS

You really should get some rest, my lady. Arthur’s in good hands.

 

MORGANA

But Gwen can’t stay all night. She’s got Elyan to help get settled in. Arthur will need someone to watch over him.

 

GAIUS

(looking up as the door creaks open)

_Merlin_ can do that.

 

Merlin enters the chambers carrying a basketful of linen, notably using only his right arm.

 

MERLIN

(indignant)

What do you want me to do _now_?

 

MORGANA

Merlin needs to sleep; he’s injured. And I’m going to be up all night worrying anyway, so I might as well –

 

MERLIN

(catching on)

I don’t need any sleep. I’m _wide_ awake.

(pulling up a second stool next to Arthur and plunking himself firmly down on it)

You go get some sleep, Morgana. The King would be furious if he found out we’d kept you up all night. If your mind needs setting at ease, I’m sure Gaius would be happy to whip you up a sleeping draught.

 

Morgana shoots Merlin a scowl that only he can see.

 

MORGANA

(to Gaius)

Oh, all right, just make sure you let me know if anything happens.

 

GAIUS

Of course, my lady.

 

GWEN

Good night, Morgana.

 

MORGANA

Good night, Gwen.

 

Under Gwen and Gaius’s gaze, she gives Arthur one last affectionate look before departing. Merlin nearly sighs with relief.

 

Gwen turns back to Arthur. She kisses the top of his hand.

 

GWEN

(to Gaius)

How long do you think it’ll take for him to fully recover? He – he _will_ recover, won’t he?

 

GAIUS

(reassuringly)

I’m sure he will.

(with a sigh)

How _long_ , on the other hand … Let’s just say longer than he’s going to like being confined to bed. But that’s just something he’s going to have to put up with. The lung is going to take a long time to fully heal, as are the ribs.

 

Gwen nods, still clutching Arthur’s hand.

 

MERLIN

I can’t stop thinking how close it was … If it had taken us just a little longer to get back to Camelot …

 

GAIUS

Or if he’d put any more strain on the injury while you were riding …

 

MERLIN

Maybe it was a good thing, then, that the punctured lung made him lose consciousness.

 

GAIUS

(shaking his head)

If the lung injury alone had been enough to make him lose consciousness, he’d have been dead long before you got him to me.

 

MERLIN

If it wasn’t the lung that did it, what was it?

 

GAIUS

Probably everything else in conjunction with the shortage of air. But you’re probably right in thinking it a hidden blessing. Knowing Arthur, he’d most likely have found ways to exacerbate the condition if he’d been awake.

 

MERLIN

I never should have let it get as bad as it did …

 

GAIUS

Nonsense, Merlin. I’m certain you did the best you could. Gwen told me how you took charge and worked out a way to get Arthur safely back to Camelot. You should feel proud, not guilty.

 

They sit in silence for a few more moments. Finally, Gwen breaks it.

 

GWEN

I should probably be going … Morgana’s right; Elyan’s waiting for me …

(almost hopefully)

Unless there’s anything you need me for, Gaius?

 

GAIUS

Merlin and I should be able to manage now. Thank you, Gwen.

 

Gwen kisses Arthur’s hand again.

 

GWEN

Thank you, Arthur … for everything …

 

She gently lowers his hand back to his side and stands up, brushing away a tear as she turns to leave.

 

She’s halfway across the room when Merlin jumps up. He catches her by the arm and pulls her back for a moment.

 

MERLIN

Gwen … I know what you’re thinking … and you _shouldn’t_. What happened wasn’t your fault.

(when Gwen says nothing)

And you know as well as I do that when Arthur wakes up, he’s going to tell you the exact same thing.

 

Gwen gives a weak smile.

 

GWEN

That’s just how Arthur _is_  …

 

MERLIN

Yeah, well, I’ll tell you how _else_ Arthur is. If I let you leave here tonight still thinking this was your fault, then Arthur’s going to get all riled at _me_ for not convincing you otherwise. So if you care about me _at all_ , Gwen –

(matter-of-factly)

– you’re just going to have to stop blaming yourself.

 

Gwen laughs and shakes her head.

 

GWEN

You’re a good friend, Merlin.

 

MERLIN

(grinning)

I do my best.

 

Gwen turns to leave, still smiling.

 

When she’s gone, Gaius gets up and moves over to the basket of linen that Merlin deposited on a table near Arthur. He starts cutting the material into strips.

 

Merlin turns around, his smile fading as he looks at Arthur. He edges over to the dining table and sinks down onto a stool, looking dispirited.

 

Gaius casts a look over at him as he cuts up the cloth.

 

GAIUS

That was some good advice you gave Gwen.

 

Merlin gives a non-committal shrug.

 

GAIUS

You should follow it yourself.

 

MERLIN

What?

 

GAIUS

Namely the bit about not blaming yourself for something you had no control over.

 

MERLIN

It’s not the same … Gwen hasn’t got magic. I should never have let it get so far …

 

GAIUS

Merlin –

 

MERLIN

I was in the room, Gaius, the whole time while they were … I tried to stop them, but … there were so many guards, and they were so close to me, holding me back … I tried to help, but … there was only so much I could do without being seen … or heard … without it being obvious it was magic …

 

GAIUS

So you did everything you could.

 

MERLIN

Did I? Maybe I should have been more creative … maybe I should have thrown caution to the wind and not held back …

 

GAIUS

And what of the consequences then?

 

MERLIN

I came very close to damning the consequences … I almost wish I had …

(with a guilt-ridden glance at Arthur)

I mean, is my secret really worth _this_?

 

Gaius abandons the basket of linen to come and sit down next to Merlin.

 

GAIUS

Merlin, listen to me. Keeping your magic secret from Morgause and her allies is every bit as important to the safety of this kingdom as the information Cenred was trying to extract from Arthur, and I think the evidence speaks for itself as to whether Arthur considers _that_ worth this. You’d have been doing him no favours by revealing yourself to Camelot’s enemies.

 

MERLIN

I guess …

 

GAIUS

(putting an arm around Merlin)

You got him out alive, Merlin. That’s what’s important.

(climbing back to his feet)

Now come on. Help me see to these bandages.

 

Gaius returns to the basket of linen. Merlin follows.

 

GAIUS

(picking up a sizeable roll of cloth)

Now … there’s just one last thing, Merlin … before I forget …

 

MERLIN

What?

 

Gaius takes the roll of linen and whacks Merlin across the back of the head.

 

MERLIN

(shocked)

What was that for?

 

GAIUS

_That_ was for not telling me you’d injured your arm.

 

MERLIN

(gesturing indignantly at Arthur)

_You were busy!_

 

GAIUS

I’m not busy now, but you _still_ didn’t tell me.

 

MERLIN

Well, _excuse me_ for thinking of other people instead of myself! And how is _hitting_ me supposed to help?

 

GAIUS

It’s not your head that’s injured, not unless there’s something else you need to tell me? Now let me take a look at that arm.

 

MERLIN

It’s just sprained.

 

GAIUS

I’m the physician here, Merlin. Leave the diagnoses to me.

 

He pushes up Merlin’s sleeve and carefully examines the discoloured area around his elbow.

 

GAIUS

(at long last)

It looks like a sprain.

(in response to Merlin’s smug look)

But a _bad_ one. And you’d have just let it go untreated all night, wouldn’t you? How did it happen?

 

MERLIN

I got kicked by a horse.

 

GAIUS

And you didn’t think _that_ was worth mentioning?

 

They’re interrupted when Arthur suddenly starts murmuring in his sleep.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin …

 

Gaius and Merlin turn to him anxiously.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin …

 

MERLIN

(tentatively)

What is it, Arthur?

 

ARTHUR

(still fast asleep)

You’re an idiot, Merlin …

 

Merlin looks miffed, but Gaius smiles.

 

GAIUS

At the moment, sire, I couldn’t agree more.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS) – DAY

 

Arthur’s fast asleep in his own bed, still covered in bandages, but reed-free.

 

Uther stands nearby, leaning against a bedpost, half-hidden by the hangings, just watching Arthur breathe, as though afraid that if he looks away he might stop.

 

Arthur stirs. Uther straightens up.

 

Arthur’s eyes slowly flicker open. He catches sight of his father and blinks up at him, looking confused.

 

ARTHUR

Where am I?

 

UTHER

(moving quickly to a chair beside Arthur’s bed)

You’re home … You’re safe.

 

Arthur closes his eyes again for a moment, as though trying to bring clarity to his thoughts.

 

UTHER

(placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder)

Tell me who did this, Arthur.

 

ARTHUR

(opening his eyes and looking at his father)

Did what?

 

UTHER

Your servant – Merlin, isn’t it? – said that you were ambushed on the road. That you were taken prisoner?

 

ARTHUR

(vaguely)

Right …

 

UTHER

Do you know who was responsible?

 

Arthur takes a long time to answer. He seems to be trying to decide just how truthful he can afford to be.

 

ARTHUR

(finally)

It was Cenred …

 

UTHER

(darkly)

I should have known …

 

ARTHUR

He wasn’t alone …

(cautious)

_Morgause_ was with him … They seem to have formed some sort of alliance …

 

UTHER

(alarmed)

That is grievous news indeed …

 

ARTHUR

I know …

(after a moment)

But it explains how he was able to raise an army of the dead when he attacked Camelot … _She_ must have been behind it …

 

UTHER

It is proof of Cenred’s villainy that he would ally himself with such forces … What did he want with you?

 

ARTHUR

Information on Camelot … He didn’t get it.

 

UTHER

Not for one instant did it cross my mind that he might have. Cenred was a fool to expect anything different.

 

Instead of looking pleased by his father’s faith in him, Arthur avoids Uther’s eyes.

 

UTHER

How did you escape?

 

ARTHUR

I’m not sure … But I think Merlin may deserve some credit …

 

UTHER

His contribution will not be forgotten. Do you know where it was that you were held?

 

ARTHUR

(after a moment’s hesitation)

It was the Castle of Fyrien.

 

UTHER

The Castle of _Fyrien_? Are you certain?

 

ARTHUR

Quite certain.

 

UTHER

Then Cenred has become far too bold … He would have had to cross several leagues of Camelot’s land to get from Essetir to the shores of Meredor … I shall dispatch a patrol there at once.

 

ARTHUR

He’ll be long gone by now …

 

UTHER

Then perhaps we shall waylay him on his way back to Essetir. And woe betide him if we do …

 

Arthur doesn’t look too hopeful. He allows his eyes to drift shut tiredly.

 

UTHER

You’ve done well, Arthur …

 

Uther pauses for a moment, as though struggling against his most basic instincts.

 

UTHER

I’m proud of you.

 

Arthur’s eyes shoot open. He looks at his father in surprise, clearly at a loss for how to respond.

 

ARTHUR

(after a long silence)

I was only doing my duty to Camelot …

(after another pause, offhand)

And to be perfectly honest, Cenred’s a rubbish torturer. He never stood a chance.

 

UTHER

(smiling)

Naturally …

 

ARTHUR

(more seriously)

Men like Cenred will never understand the ideals of trust and loyalty on which Camelot was built … That’s why we’ll always defeat him, no matter how many sorceresses he’s got on his side.

 

UTHER

Well, you’ve certainly given him something to think about this time. How many men were you up against?

 

ARTHUR

(offhand)

There had to be at least several dozen … and a dozen or more in the tunnels when we fought our way out.

 

UTHER

A dozen or more of Cenred’s goons against one of Camelot’s finest – that’ll make him think twice before crossing us again.

 

ARTHUR

I had some help …

 

UTHER

Who? Your servant?

(chuckling)

I can hardly see _him_ being of much use in a fight!

 

ARTHUR

(grinning)

Nah, he’s really a bit useless …

(glancing up)

Speak of the devil …

 

Merlin has just entered the chambers, carrying a vial of medicine and eyeing Uther in a way that suggests he’s thinking of backing straight out again.

 

Uther spares him barely a glance before turning back to Arthur.

 

UTHER

You’d better get some rest. You gave us all quite a scare yesterday …

 

ARTHUR

(casual)

I’m fine. I’m sure I’ll be up and about again by tomorrow, easy.

 

UTHER

(sternly)

That will be for _Gaius_ to decide. You are to do as he tells you.

 

ARTHUR

(sighing)

Yes, Father …

 

Uther claps Arthur on the shoulder. Merlin winces a little as he does so, but if it hurts Arthur, he doesn’t show it. He just gives his father a vague smile as he sweeps from the chambers.

 

Merlin waits for Uther’s footsteps to fade away before turning to Arthur.

 

MERLIN

(tentatively)

How are you feeling?

 

ARTHUR

I’ve felt better … but I’ve also felt worse, so on the whole …

 

He tries for an indifferent shrug, but it turns into a grimace.

 

ARTHUR

(feeling his side)

Why do I feel like I’ve been stabbed in the chest? I can remember Cenred’s men doing a lot of things to me, but not that …

 

MERLIN

Oh, that was Gaius.

 

ARTHUR

_What?_

 

MERLIN

You had a punctured lung.

 

ARTHUR

(incredulous)

And his solution to that was to stab me in the chest?

 

MERLIN

It had something to do with air leaking out of the lung and … I dunno, I don’t really understand it – you’ll have to ask Gaius. Here.

(holding out the vial of medicine)

Gaius said if you were awake, I should give you this.

 

ARTHUR

What is it, poison?

(in response to Merlin’s nonplussed look)

Well, if he thinks stabbing me in the chest is a good idea, who knows what else he might try?

 

MERLIN

He didn’t exactly stab you in the chest … Well, all right, he sort of did, but it was only so he could get this tube thing in and … well, it saved your life, so just be grateful.

 

ARTHUR

Whatever you say, Merlin, but you’re not the one who got stabbed in the chest by your own physician.

 

MERLIN

(holding out the vial again)

Just take your medicine.

 

ARTHUR

(looking at Merlin properly for the first time)

What’d you do to your arm?

 

Merlin has his left arm bound in a sling.

 

MERLIN

(casually)

Got kicked by a horse.

 

ARTHUR

Ah. No big deal, then.

(after a moment)

Is it broken?

 

MERLIN

No, just sprained.

 

ARTHUR

Good, I wouldn’t want you using it as an excuse to skimp on your duties.

 

MERLIN

You know, on second thought, maybe it is a _bit_ broken.

 

ARTHUR

It’s a good job you’ve got another one, then. How’d you manage to get yourself kicked by a horse, anyway? How thick are you, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

(indignant)

I was trying to save _your_ worthless neck!

 

ARTHUR

What are you _talking_ about?

 

MERLIN

You’re the one who fell off and scared the poor thing half to death. You’d probably have had your brains splattered all over the undergrowth if _I_ hadn’t stepped in.

 

Arthur looks taken aback. He tries to say something scathing, but it gets lost halfway to his mouth.

 

ARTHUR

Oh …

 

MERLIN

Here. Drink this.

 

He tries to hand him the vial of medicine for the third time, but Arthur’s taken to staring out the window and doesn’t seem to hear him.

 

MERLIN

_Arthur_.

 

ARTHUR

(tearing his eyes away from the window, distractedly)

What …?

 

MERLIN

Arthur, are you all right?

 

ARTHUR

I’m fine … I mean, apart from having been stabbed by my own physician.

 

MERLIN

I didn’t mean physically …

 

ARTHUR

(irritably)

What other way is there?

 

He turns stubbornly back to the window.

 

MERLIN

(frowning)

Well, it can’t be anything the King said … He was acting downright warm and cuddly compared to his usual self … He even said he was proud of you.

 

ARTHUR

(turning indignantly on Merlin)

Exactly how long were you eavesdropping, _Merlin_?

 

MERLIN

(defensive)

I wasn’t _eavesdropping_! I was …

(shaking the vial)

– _bringing medicine_.

 

Arthur doesn’t bother to respond. He’s already gone back to staring out the window.

 

Merlin’s about to start probing again, when Arthur beats him to the punch.

 

ARTHUR

(still staring out the window)

He only said that because he believed the story you made up about us being ambushed on the road …

 

MERLIN

(nonplussed)

_That’s_ what this is about? You feel guilty about lying to your father?

 

ARTHUR

He’d be saying something completely different if he knew what really happened …

 

MERLIN

Arthur, what really happened should only give him even _more_ reason to be proud of you … If your father can’t see that … well, then he’s the one with the problem.

 

ARTHUR

You wouldn’t understand, Merlin … How could you … You haven’t got a father …

 

Merlin blinks. Arthur seems to realise what he’s said. He tears his gaze away from the window and forces himself to meet Merlin’s eyes.

 

ARTHUR

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean … I shouldn’t have … That came out wrong …

 

MERLIN

It’s all right … You’re _right_. I haven’t got any idea what it’s like to have someone who constantly expects … _too much_ of me.

 

ARTHUR

Is that you being _judgy_ , Merlin? He’s the King of Camelot. It’s not down to _you_ to tell him what he can and can’t expect of me.

 

MERLIN

Are you saying you _regret_ saving Gwen’s brother?

 

ARTHUR

Of course not … It’s just … You wouldn’t understand …

 

MERLIN

_Try me._

 

ARTHUR

It wasn’t just my own life I put at risk, Merlin … You’ve got no idea what it means to have an entire _kingdom_ depending on you for its survival …

 

MERLIN

Well, just for the sake of discussion, let’s _pretend_ for a moment that I do.

 

ARTHUR

(with a laugh)

There’s not enough imagination in all the Five Kingdoms to accomplish a feat like that … _Merlin_  … with _real_ responsibility … It’s _inconceivable_  …

(after a long silence)

You’re lucky, Merlin …

 

MERLIN

OK, if you want to talk about responsibility … some might argue that it’s a part of your responsibility to your people to come to their aid when they need you, which is _exactly_ what you were doing when you went to rescue Elyan. A couple of days ago you seemed to believe that yourself, so I don’t know why you’re second -guessing yourself _now_.

(when Arthur says nothing)

I know you’re the Crown Prince and if you die Camelot has no heir, but that’s never stopped you before …

 

ARTHUR

That’s not what I meant, Merlin.

 

MERLIN

What _did_ you mean, then?

 

Arthur takes to staring out the window again, and it’s a long time before he answers.

 

ARTHUR

I knew it was a trap, but I walked into it anyway … I was so … _cocky_. I thought I could outwit Cenred. I was so sure I was the only one who knew about those tunnels … but he was aware of them all along … Even _you_ tried to warn me, but I didn’t listen … I just marched you and Gwen and Morgana straight into his hands … If my father ever found out I’d knowingly taken Morgana into danger … after everything we went through to find her … he’d never forgive me … If anything had happened to her … _I’d_ never forgive me …

 

MERLIN

Morgana came with us of her own accord. You couldn’t have stopped her if you’d wanted to.

 

ARTHUR

I should have tried harder. I should have –

 

He breaks off, clearly unsure _what_ he thinks he should have done.

 

MERLIN

Everything turned out _fine_  – or at least – none of us got hurt except you, and I know you well enough to know that _that’s_ not what’s got you second -guessing everything we did. So … why _are_ you? We _succeeded_. Why are you acting like we failed?

 

ARTHUR

We got _lucky_  … that’s all … If we hadn’t escaped when we did … It wasn’t just you, Gwen and Morgana I put at risk when I walked into Cenred’s trap … it was all of Camelot … If I had told him what he wanted to know …

 

MERLIN

(easily)

You wouldn’t have.

(when Arthur doesn’t look as certain)

Arthur, I was _there_. Cenred may as well have been trying to get information out of a stone wall … I don’t know if _I_ could have …

 

ARTHUR

But that’s my whole _point_. I wasn’t his only prisoner. Who knows what he might have tried next …

 

MERLIN

Well, I don’t know enough about Camelot’s defences to have been of any use to him.

 

ARTHUR

That’s not what I meant.

 

MERLIN

(trying not to look pleased)

If he had tortured me, would you have told him?

 

ARTHUR

(trying to sound scornfully confident but not quite managing it)

Of _course_ not.

(after a moment’s silence)

But if he had hurt Guinevere … or Morgana … I don’t know what I would have done …

 

MERLIN

(quietly)

Well, he didn’t …

 

ARTHUR

But he _could_ have … And I couldn’t have stopped him … not without betraying … _everyone_ else … I was completely … I had to rely on _you_ of all people just to get us out of that cell … If you hadn’t somehow managed to get that key … If we had been locked in a cell that bolted on the outside like Gwen and Elyan’s … I never should have let us get into that situation in the first place … It was irresponsible … It was … I should have … I should have …

 

MERLIN

You should have _what_? There was nothing else you could have done, Arthur. There’s nothing wrong with having to rely on other people sometimes.

 

ARTHUR

And that’s what you’ll never understand … That’s why you’ll always be a servant … It may be all right for _you_ to rely on other people, Merlin, but I’m the Prince of Camelot … I can’t afford that luxury … I can’t afford to leave things to chance … to let the responsibility fall on others … but that’s _exactly_ what happened …

(with a bitter laugh)

My father thinks I’m some kind of _hero_  … He thinks I single-handedly engineered an escape and fought off Cenred’s men all by myself … and what’s more, he believes I got landed in the situation through no fault of my own …

(miserably)

I can count on one hand the number of times he’s told me he’s proud of me, Merlin … but this time I don’t deserve it, and I can’t even tell him that … because how can I tell him what really happened without getting so many other people into trouble as well …? But the truth is, if it had been left to me, we’d all be dead … or worse … It was only because of the rest of you that we all made it out alive … all _I_ did was slow you down … all _I_ did was fall off my horse and rely on the rest of you to drag me back to Camelot … probably risking your lives in the process …

 

Merlin’s staring at Arthur through narrowed eyes, and when he speaks, instead of trying to sound reassuring, he just sounds irritated.

 

MERLIN

There are about a _thousand_ things wrong with what you just said, Arthur … but I’m not even going to _bother_ trying to point them all out, because you are _without a doubt_ the most infuriating _prat_ I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet. If that’s _really_ what this is all about, then … I don’t understand how _anyone_ can be so _unbelievably_ arrogant.

 

ARTHUR

Merlin, you can’t talk to me –

 

MERLIN

(ignoring Arthur)

So basically what you’re saying is, it’s all right for you to risk _your_ life to save everyone else, but none of the rest of us are good enough to be allowed to do the same for you?

 

ARTHUR

That’s not what I – You know what, Merlin? Just _get out_. I don’t have to explain myself to you. And I’m not going to bother trying to explain something that you’re _clearly_ too thick to understand.

 

MERLIN

Oh, I understand perfectly. You’re the Prince of Camelot, and it’s your duty to protect each and every one of your people. I accept that. But why can’t _you_ accept that we feel that it’s _equally_ our duty to protect you?

 

ARTHUR

It’s not your duty to protect me, Merlin. You’re not a knight. And neither are Gwen and Morgana, or Gwen’s brother …

 

MERLIN

You are _such_ a prat.

 

ARTHUR

I thought I told you to _get out_.

 

MERLIN

I came here to give you your medicine, but you _still_ haven’t taken it.

(thrusting the vial forward)

So take the damn potion.

 

ARTHUR

I don’t need –

 

MERLIN

Or are you too good to accept _Gaius’s_ help, either?

 

ARTHUR

(snatching the vial irritably from Merlin)

You can’t talk to me this way.

 

Arthur tries to wrench off the cork, but his arm proves too weak. Merlin looks like he’s not sure whether to offer to help him out of pity, watch him struggle, or do it for him out of sheer annoyance.

 

But before Merlin can make up his mind, Arthur manages it himself. He has the bottle halfway to his mouth, before he lowers it again suspiciously.

 

ARTHUR

What’s in here?

 

MERLIN

Lungwort, I think, and –

 

ARTHUR

(irritably)

I mean what does it _do?_

 

MERLIN

Lungwort prevents inflammation and infection of the lungs … and there’s also some kind of palliative in there … to help with the pain.

 

ARTHUR

(narrowing his eyes)

Will it put me to sleep?

 

MERLIN

(shaking his head)

_Nah_  …

 

Arthur hesitates for a second longer, then downs the contents of the vial in one go.

 

MERLIN

(once he’s sure Arthur’s taken all of it)

At least the _pain medicine_ won’t … the sleep aid Gaius put in there on the other hand …

 

ARTHUR

Why you –!

 

Merlin quickly dodges out of Arthur’s reach. Arthur hurls the empty vial at him, but Merlin ducks and it smashes against a pillar behind him.

 

MERLIN

Now look what you’ve done! You’ve broken Gaius’s vial! He’s going to be furi– …

 

But Merlin’s expression softens when he looks at Arthur. He’s got his eyes shut tight, clearly having hurt himself when he threw the vial, but just as clearly trying not to show it.

 

MERLIN

Are you all right?

 

ARTHUR

(irritable)

I’m _fine._

 

MERLIN

Well, you’re just going to have to stop throwing things at me for the next few days.

 

ARTHUR

(trying to stay angry, but unable to suppress a smile)

Oh yeah? I could always hire _another_ servant to throw things at you _for_ me. Or I could just order _you_ to throw things at yourself. You live to be my footstool, remember? Your words, not mine.

 

MERLIN

That was meant to be taken _in context_ only.

 

ARTHUR

Sorry, Merlin, you said that you _live_ to be my footstool, not that you were willing to act as my footstool one time only, or only under certain circumstances. If you wanted there to be conditions, you should have specified them at the time. It’s too late now.

 

Merlin rolls his eyes, but he smiles too. He tentatively crosses over to the chair next to Arthur’s bed and sits down on it.

 

MERLIN

I’m sorry, Arthur, I … shouldn’t have picked a fight … especially if it’s going to get you all riled up and make you do stupid things that make you hurt yourself even more … I … I just thought that maybe getting _angry_ was the best way to get through to you … you know … given what a complete prat you are and everything …

 

ARTHUR

(tiredly)

Didn’t I tell you to leave?

 

But whether because the sedative in Gaius’s potion is starting to take effect or because Merlin’s managed to cheer him up a little, there’s no real insistence in Arthur’s tone.

 

MERLIN

Arthur, I just wanted you to realise …

(sighing)

Look, I know I’m just a servant, and … and maybe I don’t know as much about duty and stuff as you do … and maybe it’s not the duty of the common folk to protect their sovereign … but, well … there is one thing I _do_ know plenty about, and it goes beyond duty … regardless of whether or not there’s any reciprocity in the relationship between a people and their prince, or a servant and his master … I know that _friendship_ is something that _does_ go both ways, and … maybe you don’t consider me a friend – fine – whatever you want – but … I think you might at least consider _Gwen_ a friend, and I’m sure she’d agree with me when I say that friends _do_ protect each other. Whether they like it or not … that’s just the way it works. The truth is it took all of us to get out of that castle, and … if you think that you failed us just because you didn’t do it all by yourself … well, say what you like about being a prince, but the truth is you did more than _anyone_ had the right to expect of you, and … and we’d have been the ones to have failed _you_ if we hadn’t been there for you after you were there for all of us … because, whatever the case is with princes and knights and servants and commoners, looking out for _each other_ is what _friends_ do. And there’s no … shame in that, Arthur; that’s just the way it is.

 

ARTHUR

(in a far-off voice)

It’s what you do when you love someone …

 

MERLIN

Yeah – wait – _what?_

(stunned)

Did you really just say that?

 

ARTHUR

(scornful)

Don’t be an idiot, Merlin.

 

MERLIN

Right … no – hang on – I _heard_ you just say that.

 

ARTHUR

(shaking his head)

I was just _remembering_ something _Guinevere_ said.

 

MERLIN

Oh … OK, good, because for a moment there, I thought the entire _world_ had just gone mad.

 

ARTHUR

Wouldn’t it be more reasonable to assume that it was just _you_ that had gone mad?

 

MERLIN

Nah, it’d be much more likely it was _you_ who’d gone mad … Hang on … if you’re relating what Gwen said to what I said … are you implying that you love me?

 

ARTHUR

(scathing)

Merlin, sometimes you _really_ are a complete _imbecile_.

 

MERLIN

(still a bit off-balance)

Right … Well, I think I’ve made my point … Or at least, Gwen’s made it _for_ me …

(with a frown)

I still can’t believe I just heard those words come out of your mouth … Are you feeling quite all right?

 

Merlin tries to feel Arthur’s forehead. Arthur swats his hand away.

 

ARTHUR

Haven’t you got some chores to attend to or something, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

No.

 

ARTHUR

Yes, you do. You work for me, remember? I think these chambers could use a cleaning. You’re definitely going to need to clean up that glass before someone steps on it.

 

MERLIN

(standing up)

I’ll fetch a broom.

 

ARTHUR

Hang on, I’m not _finished._

 

MERLIN

(groaning to himself)

_Why_ couldn’t Gaius have mixed a faster -acting sleeping draught …?

 

ARTHUR

I’m fairly certain my boots could do with a cleaning, and don’t forget to polish my … oh, no, actually … you’re probably going to have to procure me all _new_ armour, because you left my old armour at Fyrien, didn’t you, you useless twat?

 

MERLIN

(in mock dismay)

Oh, no, how negligent of me! During all that running for our lives, how did I not think to go back for your armour?

 

Gaius’s potion is beginning to take effect and Arthur’s eyelids are starting to droop.

 

ARTHUR

Mmm … I may have to put you in the stocks for that … If it’s your duty to protect _anything_ , Merlin, it’s that armour …

 

Before Merlin has a chance to respond, there’s a knock at the door.

 

ARTHUR

(drowsily)

Come …

 

But his voice is far too soft for anyone outside the door to hear, so Merlin crosses over and opens it.

 

His face darkens when he sees who’s standing there.

 

MORGANA

I was just with the King. He told me Arthur’s woken up?

 

MERLIN

Gaius has just given him a sleeping draught. You should come back later.

 

ARTHUR

(from inside the room)

Stop being a prattling buffoon, Merlin, and let her in.

 

Morgana gives Merlin a sarcastic smile and pushes her way past him.

 

Morgana approaches Arthur, while Merlin lingers in the background.

 

MORGANA

Arthur, how are you feeling?

 

ARTHUR

Better for being spared the slow torment of Merlin’s company.

 

MORGANA

(smiling)

Seriously, Arthur.

 

She takes a seat next to Arthur’s bed. Arthur gives Merlin a look that tells him to go. Merlin pretends not to have understood it.

 

MORGANA

How are you? _Really_?

 

ARTHUR

Better than I was yesterday … or was it the day before …? How long has it been?

 

MORGANA

We escaped from the Castle of Fyrien the night before last. Don’t worry, you haven’t been out for days or anything.

 

ARTHUR

I would be if _Gaius_ had it his way … Speaking of Gaius –

(to Merlin)

– why don’t you go see if he needs anything, Merlin?

 

MERLIN

He doesn’t. I just came from him.

 

ARTHUR

Well, then go – _polish_ something.

 

MERLIN

All your armour got left at the Castle of Fyrien, remember?

 

ARTHUR

(to Morgana)

Apparently he doesn’t understand anything unless you spell it out for him explicitly.

(to Merlin)

Merlin. _Go away_ and give us some _privacy_.

 

MERLIN

What do you need privacy for? It’s only Morgana.

 

ARTHUR

(warningly)

_Merlin_.

 

MERLIN

All right, all right! I’m going … Are you sure you don’t want me to clean up that glass fir–?

 

ARTHUR

_Now_ , Merlin! Before I throw something _else_ at you.

 

Reluctantly, Merlin drags his feet out the door.

 

ARTHUR

(calling after Merlin)

And shut the door behind you.

 

Merlin turns back to give Morgana one last suspicious look, before taking as much time as possible to shut the door.

 

ARTHUR

(shaking his head)

He’s an insolent toad …

 

MORGANA

(with a gentle smile)

He’s just concerned about you, Arthur. We all are.

 

ARTHUR

(his eyes starting to drift shut again)

There’s nothing for anyone to worry about. I’m perfectly fine …

 

MORGANA

Well, I must say, for someone who’s _perfectly_ fine, you look absolutely _horrible_.

 

ARTHUR

Thanks, Morgana. It’s nice to see I can always count on you to be supportive and uplifting.

 

MORGANA

Seriously, though, Arthur … I just came by to see how you were doing. You can go to sleep if you want to.

 

ARTHUR

(trying to force his eyes to stay open)

I _don’t_ want to.

 

MORGANA

Then appearances are nothing but deceiving with you today.

 

ARTHUR

That’s _Gaius’s_ fault. He went and put some kind of sedative into my medicine. And then Merlin _tricked_ me into drinking it. I should have him hung for treason.

 

MORGANA

(genially)

The nerve of some people.

 

ARTHUR

I don’t know what Gaius thinks he’s playing at. I only just woke up. I don’t know what he wants to go putting me _back_ to sleep for.

 

MORGANA

Well, if I know Gaius, and if Gaius knows you, I’d guess that he thinks there’s less danger of you overexerting yourself if you’re safely asleep.

 

ARTHUR

So his solution is to keep me _drugged_? Well, I’m not taking another single one of his remedies until I’ve secured his solemn word of honour that he’ll leave out the sleeping herbs from now on …

 

Arthur’s eyes start to drift closed again. Morgana pulls the covers up around him and straightens his pillows.

 

MORGANA

Well, in the meantime, I suppose there’s nothing else for it but to sleep _this_ one off.

 

ARTHUR

(shaking himself awake and pushing back the covers Morgana has just pulled up)

No, I – uh … I wanted to … I wanted to … say something to you …

(blinking in an effort to keep his eyes open)

I, uh … _Water_.

 

MORGANA

Water? Well, that’s … absolutely fascinating, Arthur. I’m glad I stopped by to hear it.

 

ARTHUR

No, water would … I need water … to wake me up.

(trying to look around)

Is there a jug somewhere, or do I have to call that idiot Merlin back in …?

 

MORGANA

No, I’ll fetch it for you.

 

She gets to her feet and crosses to the water jug on the table. She picks up the goblet sitting beside it, and for a moment looks as though she bitterly laments not having Gaius’s vial of hemlock on hand, but then she seems to decide that poisoning Arthur would be too risky at this point anyway. She picks up the jug and fills the goblet with water, then carries both of them back towards Arthur, who’s still fighting to keep his eyes open.

 

MORGANA

(handing Arthur the goblet)

Here.

 

ARTHUR

(faintly)

Thanks …

 

Arthur takes a long drink of water that nearly empties the goblet.

 

MORGANA

Better?

 

ARTHUR

A little.

 

MORGANA

(smiling)

I _was_ right in thinking you wanted to drink the water, then? Or did you want me to dump it over your head?

 

ARTHUR

(draining the goblet)

No, I think this way’ll do for now …

 

Morgana refills the goblet for him, then sets the jug down on the bedside table.

 

MORGANA

(sitting back down)

What did you want to say to me?

 

ARTHUR

Just, uh … I wanted to … Are you all right?

 

MORGANA

(surprised)

Am _I_ all right?

 

ARTHUR

Yeah, how’s your … how’s your …

(taking another sip of water)

– your head. How’s your head?

 

MORGANA

My head?

(catching on)

_Oh_  … It’s fine. I can barely feel the bump any more.

 

ARTHUR

You sure? What about … the rest of you? Did you see Gaius?

 

MORGANA

There’s no need, Arthur. I’m perfectly all right.

 

ARTHUR

Are you sure? Because you had _two_ roofs cave in on you in the space of less than half an hour … Anyone might think the masonry was out to get you.

 

MORGANA

Yeah … guess I was having a run of bad luck …

 

ARTHUR

(shaking his head)

It was good luck the first time … It took Cenred and Morgause out for us.

 

MORGANA

Yeah …

 

ARTHUR

What did he want with you? Cenred?

 

MORGANA

The same thing he wanted from you. Information. Once again, he got nothing.

 

ARTHUR

Did he hurt you?

 

MORGANA

Nah … I think he’d decided to try the softer approach with me, at least to start out with.

 

ARTHUR

I hope he didn’t try and get _too_ friendly.

 

MORGANA

As if I would have let him.

 

Arthur gives her a slight smile, but it fades quickly.

 

ARTHUR

When you weren’t in the cell with Gwen and Elyan … I thought …

 

MORGANA

(squeezing Arthur’s hand)

I’m _fine_ , Arthur … We’re all fine …

 

A few moments pass in silence. Arthur starts to drift off again.

 

MORGANA

Was that all?

 

ARTHUR

No, I, uh … I also wanted to say … Thank you.

 

MORGANA

What for?

 

ARTHUR

(distantly)

I … I can remember you … being there with me, when … after I … when we were … we were riding, I think … and … it was so hard … just to keep breathing … and it hurt so much it almost wasn’t worth trying … It would have been so easy … just to … give up … But I could hear your voice … and feel your arms around me … You gave me strength … to keep fighting … kept me from feeling … alone … I don’t think I’d have made it without you, Morgana.

 

MORGANA

(forcing a smile)

Well, I’m … glad to have been of help …

 

Arthur returns her smile, vaguely, through half-closed eyes. His grip on the goblet has slackened and it’s tilting forward, almost spilling. She reaches out and takes it from his hand.

 

ARTHUR

(his eyes closed now)

Oh, and … I’m sorry if I … made things difficult …

 

Morgana sets the goblet down with a startled clunk.

 

MORGANA

What?

 

ARTHUR

(opening his eyes again)

I, uh … I thought I could remember … you saying something … about me making things difficult … Maybe I was dreaming …

 

MORGANA

You must have been.

 

ARTHUR

(drifting off)

Guess so …

 

MORGANA

Sleep well, Arthur.

 

ARTHUR

(half-asleep, as Morgana turns to leave)

Thanks, Morgana … You’re a good friend … a good sister …

 

Morgana freezes. She whirls back around.

 

MORGANA

_What_ did you say? I’m not your sister, Arthur.

 

ARTHUR

(vaguely)

Hmm …?

(trying to clear his head)

Right, I, uh … meant … you’re … as good _as_  … a sister …

 

MORGANA

(relieved)

Oh … that’s, uh … Well, you’re certainly as _annoying_ as a brother …

 

ARTHUR

(smiling drowsily)

I meant, because … it’s what brothers and sisters do, isn’t it …? Like Gwen and Elyan … They …

 

MORGANA

What? Annoy each other?

 

ARTHUR

No, they’re … they’re there for each other … like she was for him … like you were for me …

 

MORGANA

Yes, of course.

 

ARTHUR

(half-asleep)

Because that’s what you do …

 

MORGANA

That’s what who does? Brothers and sisters?

 

ARTHUR

Mmm … because that’s what you do when … when …

 

He trails off, barely able to stay awake now.

 

MORGANA

That’s what you do when … what, Arthur?

 

Arthur tries to open his eyes, but they flicker open for barely a second before slipping shut again.

 

ARTHUR

It’s what you do when …

 

MORGANA

When?

 

ARTHUR

… when you love someone.

 

As Arthur slips out of consciousness, Morgana stares down at him, and for the briefest of moments, there’s something close to guilt in her expression.

 

But then she shakes it off, and scowling, she turns her back and stalks away, not once looking back.

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are great, but comments are even better. ;) Got any thoughts on the events of this or previous chapters? I’d love to hear about them. Completed stories need comments just as much as in-progress ones, so don’t ever let the length of time since completion stop you from commenting.
> 
> A small confession, this story was originally meant to be two parts only, but Act Two ended up being over twice the length of Act One, so I decided to break it into a second and a third part. So if the resolution to the cliff-hanger seemed disappointingly obvious, it’s because it wasn’t originally intended to be a cliff-hanger, just a minor “oh no!” moment. I briefly considered having Gwen interrupt Morgana’s scheming instead of Gaius to make it a bit less obvious, but I liked the exchange between Gaius and Morgana and didn’t want to mess with it.
> 
> Another side-effect of turning a two-parter into a three-parter is that most of the action ended up being confined to part one. If you’re the kind of person who’s bothered by that sort of thing, then sorry, but personally I prefer a good aftermath to “And then they escaped and skipped off into the sunset. The end.”
> 
> Sorry to any Gwen fans who might have been disappointed that she didn’t get a scene with Arthur after he woke up, but if I’d written a scene between the two of them just for the sake of having one it would only have felt forced and wouldn’t have fit into the flow of the story. Originally the scene between Elyan and Gwen in Act Two was going to be her last appearance, but then I decided she needed a bit more attention, especially since she was sort of the _raison d’être_ behind the original version of the episode. That being said, the _raison d’être_ behind this alternate ending was the tragically duplicitous brother -sister relationship between Arthur and Morgana, so that needed to be the focus at the end.
> 
> Speaking of Arthur and Morgana’s tragically duplicitous relationship, I still stand by my original statement that it wasn’t in any way intended to be interpreted romantically in this story. Arthur’s thinly veiled, semi-drug-induced “I love you” at the end was one hundred percent platonic/brotherly. I know that when he repeats the phrase to Gwen at the end of the original episode it’s obviously being applied romantically, but bear in mind that in the original context that Gwen said it, she was talking about her brother.
> 
> On a related subject, this story wasn’t Merlin/Arthur romance either. When Arthur almost accidentally implied that he loved Merlin, it also came from somewhere completely platonic/brotherly, and even when Merlin teased him about it, in my mind Merlin was teasing him about the idea that he might feel brotherly love for a servant more so than anything else. But obviously the intent of Merlin’s teasing can be read either way without changing the nature of their actual relationship.
> 
> The only romantic relationship intended was between Arthur and Gwen, although it wasn’t the focus of the story. I’ve never been one for either writing or reading romance and tend to find other kinds of relationships more interesting.
> 
> It was only after writing this that I came across a deleted scene from series three episode twelve where Arthur tells Morgana that she’s annoying enough to be his sister. I swear I hadn’t seen it when I wrote this. I guess the Merlin writers and I just think alike … which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on your perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Additional Tags: Torture~~


End file.
